More than Just Surviving
by anon-know-mouse
Summary: Clexa! A happy ending for the Clexakru. Based off of the show but with a few changes added by me and a way better ending. Enjoy!
1. Preface

Preface

 **A/N- hey guys, so I'm making another new story because after what happened with Clexa on the 100, I just wanted a happy ending for us. It isn't going to be a modern one, I'm going to follow some of what was in season 2 and a little of 3 because I liked the battle of power, but after that I'm going along with my own thing, but I will very things going on in the story like I've done with my Bechloe one, Mystery Musician. As usual, I don't own rights, Yada Yada Yada, the 100 doesn't belong to me, etc. Anyways, this is my happy ending for us, it may stay off slow, but I hope you guys stick it out. Also I will try my best to update as soon as possible, but I have 2 jobs and senior year kicks my ass, but this is my like way of relaxing now that I'm done with sports, so just, don't get mad information it takes a while for the to update, I'm doing my best with all 4 of my stories.**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

"I will see what I can do,and talk to the Commander," Anya nodded. "We need to put aside our differences and defeat the Mountain Men. It's the only way to save both of our people." The warrior extended her arm, and Clarke reached out to shake her hand. Anya made her way to the treeline when suddenly gunshots rang through the air and she saw the older girl fall to the ground.

" _No_ ," Clarke screamed as she ran towards her. She saw the bullet wounds on her upper thigh and shoulder. She did her best to stop the bleeding coming from the girl's leg, but without medical attention, she feared Anya would lose too much blood. She had managed to wrap the leg wound to try and stop or at least slow the bleeding, but before she could try to get the girl help, the guards were surrounding them.

"Get them!"

"No," Clarke did her best to resist them. "Don't touch her, she's wounded, she needs medical attention."

The men grabbed her arms and tied her wrists together behind her back, and they managed flip Anya over in order to restrain her, despite Clarke's pleas. Luckily the wrap on her leg was doing a good job slowing the bleeding, but the grounder had still lost a lot of blood.

The two were carried inside the walls of the camp and they were dragged through the crowds of people. Despite the guard's constant questioning, Clarke remained quiet. She's not surprised no one recognizes her, with escaping the mountain and her numerous fights with Anya, she had so much dirt and so many cuts on her face that it would take multiple washes for her face to be recognized from far away.

Abby sees the guards bringing in the two prisoners, so she quickly runs over to them. Noticing the blood from the wounds on Anya she ordered the guards to take her to medical. And then she glanced over to Clarke and had to do a double take in order to realise it was her daughter. As the guards began to move to take Clarke away she stopped them, "wait."

"Chancellor, once the prisoner is fully restrained-"

"She's not a prisoner, she's my daughter."

With that the guards backed out of her way so that Abby could see her. She crouched down so she could see the girl, and gently held her face, "Clarke," she said happily.

Clarke winced at the pain in her head from the wounds she had been given from Anya earlier, but she looked up, shocked that the woman in front of her was in fact alive, "Mom?" And before she could ask about the ship she saw crash that she thought the woman died in, everything went black.

* * *

Clarke woke up the next day, and her mom was by her side. She quickly tried to get up, but her mom stopped her.

"Easy, Clarke. Your body needs rest."

"Mom? How? Your ship crashed."

"I wasn't on it."

Clarke nodded and noticed the pin on her mother's shirt, "I thought you got kicked off the council."

"It's a Chancellor's pin."

"You?"

"Jaha didn't make it, and Kane left two days ago to make peace with the grounders."

"The grounders? They don't have us, we are all trapped in Mount Weather. That's why I need to go."

"No you need rest."

Clarke groaned and then she remembered something, "how many made it here?"

"Six of you made it here."

"Finn and Bellamy?"

Abby nodded.

Clarke smiled for a brief moment and then looked over to her right and saw Anya who was now unconscious.

"She should be okay. She lost a lot of blood."

Clarke nodded before trying to stand up, ignoring Abby's pleas. Finally, she was standing with the help of her mother, and she was ready to walk outside. "I need to go talk to the Commander."

"Who?"

"Anya was on her way to the Commander to negotiate peace between us and the grounders. Since she can't go, I have to. We need to move against Mount Weather."

"No, you need rest. Clarke, at least stay here for another day or so. You're going to be tired and you need to make sure you have the medical supplies here in case you need help."

Clarke simply nodded before walking out, Abby grabbed her arm to stop her, "Don't worry mom, I will stay inside the camp."

With that she was reunited with Raven, who was now in a brace for her leg. Then she saw Bellamy walk through the gates with a couple other people from the Ark and Octavia. She gave them both a hug, but she noticed Finn wasn't with them.

"How many made it with you," Bellamy asked.

"One, the grounder that jumped onto the dropship in the battle. The one we tried to make negotiations with earlier. We escaped the mountain together, and when she was on her way to talk to the Commander, she was shot. My mom said she'd be okay, but she's unconscious."

Bellamy nodded, "you really think we can make peace with the grounders?"

"We have to try. We are each other's only hope to save our people from Mount Weather."

There was a brief silence and then Clarke spoke again, "where's Finn?"

Bellamy looked up at Clarke, "looking for you."

* * *

Later that day Raven helped Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia sneak out of camp to go after Finn. They head towards TonDC after Octavia mentioned Finn was going to Lincoln's village.

The next day they were making their way towards the village. Then they heard gunshots and ran towards the sound. When they finally reached the village they found Finn holding a gun, multiple bodies on the ground, and more grounders crying in pain either from wounds, trauma or loss. Shocked by what she realized happened, when Finn walked closer to her, Clarke stepped away from him.

"I found you," he said.

Shocked, all Clarke could do was shake her head.

* * *

The day after the massacre, the Commander was told of the events and then she decided to take care of the prisoners, Kane and Jaha. She stayed in the cell with them to watch their interactions and when all was said and done, the Commander sent Jaha back to campus with the ultimatum to leave or die.

* * *

That same day Raven, Clarke and Abby realized they could listen in on Mount Weather and Bellamy and Octavia brought Lincoln back, who was now a reaper. Jaha returned with the message from the Commander and over the two days they were given to decide, Clarke asked to go talk to the Commander while Jaha prepared everyone to evacuate camp.

In the end, Abby who is Chancellor despite Jaha's return, allows her daughter to go talk to the Commander.

* * *

The grounders had the camp surrounded, there was no way they were going to be able to leave now. But they couldn't leave the other 47 kids in Mount Weather, and now Clarke is on her way to negotiate a deal while Abby goes to the dropship to try to save Lincoln.

* * *

The blonde walks up to the tent where a large man is standing in front. She looks up at him, and her looks at her with cold eyes, "if you even look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat."

 _Jeez_ , Clarke thought to herself, _warm welcome_. She nodded before they opened the tent to allow her in. She was only a few steps in when she noticed the Commander sitting in her throne playing with a dagger. The girl had long hair and war paint covering her face, she looked like a queen. Clarke continued walking towards the girl, but the Commander continued to play with the knife in her hand.

" _You're the one_ who burned three hundred of my warriors alive," she said in a monotone voice as she looked up at the other girl.

"You're the one who sent them there to kill us," Clarke replied receiving a cutthroat look from the Commander.

She took a deep breath and waited for the reply.

* * *

 **A/N: aaaaannnd that's it for the preface because it's stuff you already know, except I didn't kill Anya because I loved her and yeah, anyways up next the truce, and the unfolding romance of the two leaders of the sky people and the grounders. Thanks for reading, comment suggestions or thoughts, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 1

 **A/N: boy do we have have a lot ahead of us in order to get to where we were tragically and horribly screwed over. Don't worry guys I'm not gonna screw us over. I will be really annoying with dragging things out, because unfortunately that's how it was in the show. But I will do my best to make things interesting for you all, so enjoy!**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

The Commander continued to play with her knife as she spoke, "Do you have an answer for me? _Clarke of the Sky People._ "

"I've come to make an offer."

"This is _not_ a negotiation," the Commander quickly replied.

One of the warriors behind the Commander spoke up, "Heda, teik ai frag em op en ge disha odon kom."

The Commander raised her hand, and the woman stopped talking. Clarke assumed the woman was trying to advise the Commander to not listen to her, so she continued.

"I can help you defeat the Mountain Men."

"Go on."

"Hundreds of your people are trapped in Mount Weather, kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I saw them. My people are prisoners there too. I was one of them," she added.

Then the woman in the back spoke again, "lies. No one escapes the Mountain."

Clarke quickly replied back to two women, " _I did_. With Anya. We fought our way out together."

"Another lie," the warrior said. "Anya died in the fire, you killed her."

Clarke shook her head, "no she's alive, she's back at our camp."

The blonde's words caught the Commander by surprise, she lifted her head up, hopeful that the girl was telling the truth.

"We don't know that she's telling the truth."

"Shop of, Indra." Clarke was about to speak, but then the Commander continued, "if Anya is alive then why isn't she here?"

"She was on her way back to you to send a message, but then the guards at our camp shot at both of us. She was wounded. She lost a lot of blood, and she's unconscious, so I came instead."

"And what message was she trying to bring?"

"The only way we can save our people is if we work together."

"Those who are in dangerous situations will say _anything_ ," Indra said.

"Commander, she told me you were her second. She said she would come talk to you, but she was injured, you have to believe me. She's alive and if she were awake she would be the one here, not me."

"Anya was my mentor before I was called to lead my people. Nevertheless, _I'm still waiting for an offer_ , Clarke."

"The Mountain Men are turning your people into reapers, I can turn them back."

"Impossible," Indra exclaimed as she walked towards the Commander. "Heda ai beg yu, teik ai frag em op."

"I've done it with Lincoln."

Suddenly Indra came rushing towards her, "that traitor is the reason eighteen of my people-," she said in an angry tone.

"Indra," the Commander spoke trying to get her attention.

"-were slaughtered by yours, if you-"

"Em pleni!"

The warrior stopped and let go of the grip she had on her sword and backed away from the blonde.

"You say Anya is still alive?"

Clarke nodded.

"And you can turn reapers back into men?"

"Yes," she said with another nod.

"Then prove it. _Show me_ them."

Within minutes the Commander was ready to go, she brought along Indra and Gustus. Their first stop was Camp Jaha so that she could give her mom more time to try and save Lincoln.

* * *

When they walked up to the gate, the guards began yelling to open the doors to allow the four in. Once the gate opened, everyone inside faced them. They watched in awe as the grounders walked behind Clarke. The guards remained in position in case anything happened, and the people in the camp remained on edge in case of any suspicious activity the grounders might cause.

Ignoring the glares, the Commander turned to the taller man and said something in a language Clarke couldn't understand, but she noticed his hand move to rest on the handle of his sword after she spoke, so she assumed she told him to be cautious and keep an eye out. Continuing the walk to the medical wing, they entered the Ark, and they went down the hallway to go see Anya. The three grounders seemed to be cautious about Clarke, so she made sure to explain everything she did.

She turned before opening the airlock door, "she's in here."

The Commander nodded and they continued walking into the room where Anya remained unconscious. The brunette took a deep breath and looked at her previous mentor before turning to Clarke, "how do I know she's not dead?"

"Well she's still breathing, it's light right now, but you can see the faint expansion of her chest and stomach as her lungs and diaphragm move."

"And what's that cord attached to her for?"

"She lost a lot of blood, so we were able to use some of the blood on board to help her body remain stable and help her while her body repairs."

The girl nodded, "and where's Lincoln?"

"He's at the dropship, a couple miles away from here. We will go there next."

"Lead the way, Clarke of the Sky People."

* * *

It was a short walk from the camp to the dropship, and Clarke was hoping they would be able to save Lincoln. She paused as they arrived at the front of the ship. She looked behind her and noticed the three grounders looking at the remains of their comrades. The Commander took a deep breath and gulped as she tried to conceal her emotions, she needed to maintain a strong persona towards the leader of the Sky People, she couldn't allow herself to show any type of weakness.

"This way," Clarke said with a soft voice.

They continued walking into the dropship, and then climbed up into the upper half of the ship. Clarke went first and when she got up there she noticed Octavia crying over Lincoln's assumed dead body. She looked at her mom with a gleam of hope in her eyes, but she shook her head. Clarke took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what was to come.

The Commander and her warriors climbed up next and they were shocked by the sight. Bellamy was comforting Octavia when the rest of the grounders came up.

"What the hell?"

Nyko and Finn looked over to the three other grounders. And while Octavia was crying, the rest of the people in the dropship were silent and tensions between the grounders and the Sky People were rising. Abby looked towards the stun stick while Bellamy reached for his gun. The Commander tightened her grip on her sword and nodded to Gustus and Indra.

"I'll kill them all," Indra snarls, and simultaneously the grounders pulled their weapons out as Bellamy grabbed the gun and Abby drew out the stun stick. Within an instant Clarke found herself in a standstill with the grounders. Lexa glared at her as she looked ready to attack.

"Please, you don't have to do this."

" _You lied_ ," the Commander said venomously. "And you're out of time."

Before the grounders could lunge at them, Abby lunged towards Lincoln and hit him with the stun stick.

"Hit him again," Clarke told her mom.

Abby did as her daughter said, and then suddenly Lincoln began to gasp for air. The grounders relaxed and watched in shock as the Sky People let out a sigh of relief to see Lincoln is alive.

Octavia leaned over Lincoln and whispered to him, "Lincoln."

The man took a breath and when he exhaled he said, "Octavia."

Clarke let her face break into a small grin and Lexa put her sword back in its sheath. Indra looked overwhelmed and Nyko looked relieved that his friend was saved.

* * *

After the events that unfolded today, the Commander called for Clarke to meet her in her tent. An hour later, Clarke went back to the Commander's tent.

"Clarke," the girl said. "Come in, we have much to discuss."

Clarke nodded and followed her inside to the back of the tent where she had a table with war plans and maps laid across the top.

"Lincoln's recovery was," she paused for a moment, trying to think of the right word. " _Impressive_. No one's ever survived such a fate before," she said as she cracked a small smile.

"It's not complicated really," Clarke said as she subconsciously moved closer to the girl. "We just have to keep them alive long enough for the drug to leave their system. _I know_ we can do this with others."

The grounder nodded. "You may have your truce."

Clarke sighed and cracked a smile, "thank you."

"I just need one thing in return," the girl added.

"Yes, anything."

"Deliver me the one your people call Finn. Our truce begins with his death,"

Clarke froze, earlier today Finn had admitted his love for her, and she was still trying to figure out her feelings for the boy, and now she has to give him to the grounders.

"Commander there has to be another option," Clarke argued.

"Finn slaughtered eighteen innocent people in the village of TonDC. He will pay for his actions. It is our way," the girl explained.

Instead of arguing, Clarke swallowed her tears and nodded before walking out of the tent to return to camp.

* * *

When Clarke returned she went straight to her mother's office and spoke to her.

"So what did the Commander want?"

"She agreed on giving us the truce as long as we give her Finn. She said he has to pay for what he's done, something about it being their way."

Abby didn't know what to do so she radioed the guards to have them bring in Jaha and Kane, who had returned shortly after Clarke left. Once everybody arrived, the group had a discussion about what to do with Finn.

"It's the grounder way," Kane explained. "Lexa told us that the massacre must be answered, blood must have blood. I don't necessarily agree with turning the boy in, but if it means peace, then maybe we can negotiate some other form of punishment for him."

"I already tried that, but the Commander won't budge."

"Did you actually try to negotiate punishment or retributions for Finn's actions or did you just negotiate peace?"

"I-I," Clarke paused to think. "I need to go back to talk to her. I was so overwhelmed, I just wanted the truce, I didn't think about negotiating the situation with Finn. I brought up that there could be another way, but we never had a full discussion about it."

"Perhaps Kane and I could go talk to Lexa," Jaha suggested. "Maybe she would prefer to talk to people who are in charge of the camp instead of just some kid."

Clarke was offended, but she decided not to argue with two men. The two went off to discuss things with Lexa. And Abby turned to her daughter, "look, maybe this is not something for you kids to be involved in anymore, let the adults handle this now."

Clarke rolled her eyes, and she was about to speak when Jaha and Kane returned.

"Well that was a fast trip."

"Well Lexa insisted that she would only speak to Clarke. She sees Clarke as the leader or the Sky People."

"She's just a kid," Abby stated.

"You guys don't get it do you," Clarke asked the three adults. They looked back with confused faces. "You sent us down here, basically to our death. But we ended up surviving. Ever since then we have been fighting with the grounders. They don't know much about you guys, you just arrived, but they've been fighting with us for a while. Lexa doesn't see you guys as the leaders, she probably sees you guys as advisors."

Finally the three seemed to understand what the girl was trying to say, and they agreed to let Clarke be the one to speak with the Commander when it comes to negotiations, especially since it seemed that the Commander and Clarke were around the same age.

* * *

After the meeting with the council, Clarke went to find her friends who were conveniently at the bar.

"Hey, how'd it go, Princess," Bellamy asked.

"Well I have good news and bad news."

"Spill," he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"The Commander has agreed to a truce."

The group cheered and high fived, but Clarke interrupted, "but she wants Finn."

"What," Raven asked as Finn looked worrisome.

"Lexa wants justice for the villagers that were slaughtered in TonDC. She said it is their way, and that the truce will only start once FInn has paid for what he has done."

"So what does she want? Money? Weapons?"

"She wants him dead."

"Then I guess we won't get our truce," Raven said.

"Raven we _need_ this truce. The only way to save our people is if we unite with the grounders to defeat Mount Weather."

"Yeah that's pretty easy to say when it's not your life on the line."

"You're lucky it's only Finn's life that she wants to take," Octavia said. "She could've sent her army to attack this camp and we would all be dead by now."

"Oh so since you're so close to the Princess then you get to decide which lives are expendable, Pocahontas?"

"No, but that was the offer made to Clarke. Finn for a truce or an eminent death."

"Well then why don't we just let Clarke decide," Raven rolled her eyes.

"You think this is an easy decision for me to make? It's not, and I'm trying my best, tomorrow I'm going to see if there are any other ways to get a truce that don't result in Finn's death. But I can't make any promises, in the meantime, you guys need to stay low, go to the drop ship or something. The grounders will come for Finn in the morning, and we have to make sure Finn isn't here for them to take."

"Guys," Finn spoke up. "Maybe I have to do this. I killed innocent people, they want justice, it makes sense. And if my life will save hundreds of other lives, then maybe it's worth it."

"No," Raven said. "Clarke is going to fix this. Right?"

"Yeah," Clarke hesitantly nodded. "Go to the dropship, get him there safely, I will meet you there tomorrow after I speak with Lexa."

Bellamy and Raven nodded while Finn continued to argue against sparing his life and Octavia remained silent, then the group parted ways.

* * *

The next morning Clarke went over to the tent to see if she could negotiate with Lexa regarding Finn's actions and his retributions.

"Clarke," Lexa spoke.

"Commander."

"Come to make another offer?"

"I've come to see if there is any other way to pay for Finn's actions."

"I'm afraid not. The people of TonDC decided the fate of Finn since it was their people who were killed."

"Commander, please. What if we punish him. We will give him lashings, throw him in prison, anything, just not death."

"I'm sorry Clarke, but it's not up for debate."

Clarke ran to the dropship to talk to the group. When she got there she noticed they brought Murphy.

"What is he doing here?"

"I thought we could use the extra gun."

"We are not going to fight them."

"Clarke, they are coming for Finn," Raven stated. "They probably followed you, and they will likely be here any minute to take Finn to the Commander"

"Yes, but they have orders to restrain him, not to kill. They are going to take him to the village to suffer the pain of eighteen deaths since that's how many people he murdered. The Commander doesn't want him hurt."

"But she still wants him, Clarke."

"I agree with Clarke," Finn said. "Why don't we just wait it out and see if the Commander changes her mind."

Angered, Raven stormed outside to stand watch with Bellamy and Murphy.

"Clarke" Finn said.

Clarke avoided him.

"Clarke talk to me."

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"I get why you held them, you were looking for your people, but you didn't have to shoot them, Finn. They were all innocent."

"I'm sorry. I was scared. I wanted to find you, I was so scared that something bad had happened to you."

"So?"

"So I did it for you, because I love you. Will you ever forgive me?"

Clarke looked down at the ground.

"Will you ever feel the same way about me," he asked.

Clarke looked up and gave him a sad grin, "I'm worried that now, I won't get the chance to forgive you."

Finn was about to reply, but then Octavia came down from upstairs to warn them about the barricade of grounders.

"Stay here, both of you," Clarke said as she walked outside.

"They're here" Bellamy said.

"Why don't we just give them Finn," Murphy asked.

"Why don't you shut up," Raven said.

"Hey we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him."

"I say we just give them you," Raven stated.

"Raven."

"He was with Finn, they probably don't know the difference between the two."

"You sick bitch," Murphy snarled.

In the middle of the commotion they heard the grounders yelling to grab someone, and then Clarke looked out to see Finn surrendering, "Finn, no!"

* * *

With Finn captured, the people mourning their losses from the village were preparing for the ceremony to torture him. The Commander only allowed grounders to be near the ceremony, and ordered for the Sky People to remain behind their fence.

"What are the going to do to him," Octavia asked Lincoln.

"They start with fire, then the mourners will take turns cutting into him, then the Commander will end it with her sword. But I've never seen anyone make it that far."

Clarke looked over to the crowd of grounders as she listened to Lincoln. Raven had yet to come out yet, but everyone else was outside ready to see what happens. "I have to try to stop this," she said.

"You can't," Lincoln said. " _Blood must have blood_."

"I have to try," she turned towards the exit when she felt someone pull her arm.

"Not so fast, Princess."

"Raven I will try my best to save him."

"You will save him," the other girl said as she handed Clarke a small knife.

Clarke looked at her confused.

"Keep it up your sleeve. If the Commander won't spare his life, kill her. Things will go crazy, but we will come and grab you and Finn."

Clarke was overwhelmed by what Raven was asking her to do. She wasn't necessarily happy about the order of Finn's death, but she never considered killing Lexa. Instead of making a scene, Clarke nodded, fully knowing she was likely leaving without Finn. She turned to leave and when she was outside of the gate, she drew the attention of her people.

"What does she think she's doing," Abby asked.

"I don't know," Kane replied

* * *

Clarke approached the grounder camp and was greeted by Indra who was giving her an ice cold stare and had a spear extended towards her.

"I need to speak with your Commander."

Indra didn't respond, so Clarke moved closer, but Indra remained in the way.

"Let me through."

Instead of letting her pass through, Indra kept the spear in the way, so Clarke moved forward slightly, and the spear began to dig into her stomach.

"Let her pass," the Commander's voice said in the distance.

Indra raised the spear and Clarke walked over to Lexa.

"You bleed for nothing," Lexa said. "You can not stop this."

"No. Only you can," Clarke said, but Lexa's face showed no signs of emotion. "Show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful. Show them you're not a savage."

"We are what we are," the Commander said coldly.

Clarke turned when she saw the grounders bringing out Finn, and when she saw the look on his face, she realized she didn't want the boy she loved to die.

"Then I'm a killer. I burned three hundred of your people alive. I slit a man's throat and watched him die. I'm soaked in grounder blood. Take me."

Lexa took a deep breath after hearing what Clarke has done and witnessing her attempts to save him, she was impressed, "but Finn is guilty," she stated.

"No. He did it for me," Clarke said as she began to tear up.

"Then he dies _for you_."

From Camp Jaha, Raven watched the conversation and muttered to herself, "come on Clarke. Just do it."

Clarke looked over at Finn and then back to Lexa, "can I say goodbye?"

Surprised by the question, the Commander hesitated, but nodded.

Clarke ran over to Finn, who was tied to a tree, and she grabbed his face and kissed him. When she pulled out of the kiss she took a deep breath and said, "I love you too."

Little did Clarke know, the Commander was watching her every move, but Lexa turned her head when she noticed the girl go into to kiss him.

She held his face, and he looked at her, "I'm scared."

Clarke wrapped her arm around him and brought the hand with the knife over his stomach.

"Everything is going to be fine," she said as she slowly began to move the knife out from her sleeve. "You're going to be okay." She began to dig the knife into his stomach. Finn closed his eyes and bit his tongue as he kept any sound from escaping his mouth as he felt the pain from the knife radiate through his abdomen."You're okay," Clarke sobbed as she dug the knife deeper feeling the blood run through his shirt onto her hand.

"Thanks, Princess," Finn said in a shaky voice before he lost all of his strength and his fell down on the blonde's shoulder.

After another minute, Clarke slowly pulled the knife out and turned to face the crowd. She heard Raven's screams and sobs as wells as the shocked gasps from the grounders. Indra drew her spear and had it aimed but the Commander stopped her.

"It is done."

After the commotion died down, Lexa walked over to her and lead her to her tent, she gave her a rag to clean up, and then went back outside to speak with Indra and other members of TonDC.

* * *

Clarke cried as she wiped Finn's blood off of her hands, and then her mother walked in to try and calm her down. In between sobs Clarke explained things to Kane and Abby "they would've tortured him. I had to do it."

Gustus walked in and spoke, "the Commander is ready to talk."

Clarke wiped her tears and took a deep breath and nodded.

The commander walked in with a blank face while Indra followed closely behind her. She went straight for her throne and sat down. Clarke turned to face her, and she started talking, "blood has answered blood. Some on my side say it's not enough. They wanted the murderer to suffer as our tradition demands. But, they do not know that your suffering will be worse. What you did will haunt you until the end of your days. Still, there will be restitution. The body will be given to the people of TonDC. Murderer and murdered will be joined by fire, only then can we have peace."

"No," Kane spoke up. "No we've done enough, the boy should be buried by his own people."

"Enough," Indra questioned. "We were owed the pain of eighteen deaths, we were owed our righteous kill. My village deserves justice."

"You don't want justice," Abby interjected. "You want vengeance."

Clarke rolled her eyes listening to them argue.

"You have not seen my vengeance," Indra snarled.

"We'll do it," Clarke interrupted. "But when it's over we talk about how to get all of our people out of Mount Weather."

"We want the same things, Clarke."

"Good. When do we leave?"

"Now. Choose your attendants," with that the Commander left to get ready to leave.

Clarke turned to leave and her mom stopped her, "Clarke, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. If this truce doesn't last, then I killed Finn for nothing," after that Clarke left to go get her friends.

"She's right," Kane said. "Peace with the grounders is the only way to save the kids in Mount Weather, and it's the only way to survive."

"I don't think the grounders know what peace is."

"The Commander does."

"She's a _child_. They're being led by a _child_."

"So are we."

* * *

The next morning they were on their way to TonDC. The Commander and her guards along with Indra and Gustus. Clarke with Abby, Kane, Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, and Raven. Bellamy was trying to convince Clarke to let him go to Mount Weather to be an inside man while Gustus was cautioning Lexa about the alliance with the Sky People.

* * *

When they reached TonDC, the Sky People were forced to disarm. The Commander was greeted with warm welcomes, but when they noticed the Sky People, they began to yell and question why they were there. One man defied the Commander and told her that they were not welcome since the Sky People killed his family, and as a result, Gustus made an example out of the man.

"Commander, please," Clarke moved up beside her to try and convince her not to kill the man. "They will only blame us for this, too."

Lexa then ordered Gustus to let him live and then she turned to the rest of the villagers, "the Sky People march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that... _will pay with their life_."

After the announcement, the people of TonDC gathered around the center of the village where the fire would be. Finn's body was on top while the eighteen villagers were aligned along the sticks underneath the body of the murderer.

Lexa stood on the platform and began to speak in the grounder's native language, which Lincoln translated.

"People of TonDC. In fire, we cleanse the pain of the past."

The Commander took the torch and before she went to light the fire she turned to the other leader. She looked at how much pain was in the blonde's eyes and decided to try to help her with the pain, "Clarke," she said as she offered her the torch.

Clarke hesitated, but she took the torch and the Commander moved over on the platform she was on to give Clarke room next to her. Clarke shook her head, she was confused as to why she was given the torch, but grateful at the same time. She took a deep breath and looked over, for the second time that day she saw the ghost of Finn. She took a deep breath and moved on the torch towards the body, and as the flame made contact with the cloth around the body, she spoke, "yu gon ple ste odon."

Hearing the girl next to her speak their native language, Lexa felt closer to the girl. She was both impressed and touched by the girl's attempt. She also admired the girl's efforts to make peace with the grounders. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach, something she hadn't felt in a long time, but she chose to ignore it.

It took a while for the fire to completely burn out, by the time it was almost done most of the people of the village had dispersed. But Clarke and Lexa remained in front of the fire. Clarke was watching the flame die down, but was drawn out of her trance by Lexa's voice.

"I lost someone close to me, too," she said as she looked at the blonde.

Clarke didn't speak, she just gave the girl a curious look.

"Her name was Costia. She was captured by the ice nation, whose queen believed she knew all my secrets. Because she was mine…" Lexa said holding back the tears in her eyes as she recalled the memory. "They tortured her, killed her, and cut off her head."

Clarke subconsciously set her hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Lexa looked at her shoulder and then at the other girl, who then realized what she did and quickly removed her hand.

"I thought I'd never get over the pain," she said as her voice cracked a little. "But I did."

"How?"

"By recognizing it for what it is….weakness."

"What is," Clarke questioned. "Love?"

Lexa looked at her with a blank face and nodded.

"So you just stopped caring?"

Another nod.

"About everyone?"

Lexa noticeably gulped and took a deep breath before nodding once more.

"I could never do that."

Lexa stared at the fire, "then you put the ones you love in danger, and your pain will never go away."

Clarke nodded even though she was confused by the other woman's beliefs.

"The dead are gone, Clarke," she added before turning to face the blonde. "The living are hungry." And with that the Commander left Clarke alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N- so that's all for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Up next we will have the feast then the peace since you know what's going to happen I don't need to explain. It is repetitive but just go with it until it gets to where we were all destroyed, I promise you won't regret reading it. Any comments or suggestions are always welcome, thanks for reading!**


	3. Weakness

Chapter 2

 **A/N- alright these are gonna be long chapters I'm trying to add changes but skim through all the stuff we already know, so yeah, enjoy guys!**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

Once Lexa left, Kane found Clarke and the two went down into one of the buildings where a feast was prepared. The grounders were on one side of the table while the Sky People were on the other. Clarke was surprised to find that Lexa was waiting for them at the table. Marcus reached into his bag and grabbed out a bottle of alcohol to give the Commander as a gift. The two seemed to enter without notice by the others, but once Clarke got through the door after Kane, the sound the door made when it closed brought everyone's attention to them.

Lexa was mid-conversation with Gustus, but the noise caused her to look towards the source, and she gave Clarke a small smile when she noticed the girl. Clarke smiled back and she followed behind Kane, filling in the two empty seats at the table. Kane went across from Indra while Clarke seated herself across from the Commander.

"We drink this at special occasions," the man said as he looked at the bottle. "I believe this qualifies." He smiled before handing over the bottle to Gustus.

"Thank you, Marcus of the Sky People."

"You're welcome, Lexa….kom trikru. Just don't drink too much of it."

The Commander nodded and then looked at the blonde, "Clarke, let us drink together."

Clarke nodded, "it would be my pleasure."

Lexa poured the two glasses for them, and then handed one over to the blonde. Before she raised her glass to make a toast, Gustus interrupted, "Heda, allow me." With that he tested the cup to make sure it was she to drink. He handed it back to her and the girl continued.

"Tonight we celebrate our newfound peace. Tomorrow, we plan our war," she paused before raising her glass towards Clarke who reciprocated the action. "To those we've lost, and to those we shall soon find." The two girls brought the glasses to their lips, but then Gustus found himself coughing uncontrollably and then he was on the ground finding it difficult to breathe.

"It's poison," someone shouted.

Bellamy knocked the cup out of Clarke's hand while Lexa dropped the cup from her own.

Next Indra shoved the table between them to the side, "it was the Sky People," she shouted. And suddenly the Sky People were, once again, facing off with the grounders.

"No this wasn't us, we didn't do this."

Lexa looked at Clarke with a cold glare.

"You have to know this wasn't us."

As Gustus was carried away, Lexa took a step closer to the blonde and spoke, "Gustus tried to warn me about you, _but I didn't listen_."

"Lexa, please -"

"Tell me something, Clarke." She took another step closer to the girl. "When you plunged the knife into the heart of the boy you loved, did you not wish that it was mine?"

Clarke was speechless. She was still coming to terms with admitting her love for Finn the night before, and now she was confronted once again with her feelings for the boy.

One of the guard spoke up, breaking Clarke from her thoughts. He had a small bottle of poison in his hand.

"That's not mine," Raven yelled. "He put it there when he searched me."

Lexa looked from Raven to Clarke, both hoping the girl would believe they were innocent. She took a deep breath and then looked and the Clarke, "no Sky Person leaves this room!" She quickly walked out and the Sky People found themselves captive in TonDC.

* * *

It had been a while since they were stuck in the building waiting for someone to let them out.

"We have to get out of here," Octavia said.

"There has to be something to prove we are innocent," Bellamy said.

"Lexa needs this alliance just as much as we do. Clarke, talk to her, she has shown herself to be flexible, and she listens to you."

"She thinks we tried to kill her," the blonde said.

"But we didn't," Lincoln said.

"Raven, I need to know," Clarke said walking towards her. "Yesterday you wanted me to kill Lexa, if this was you I need to know."

Frustrated with Clarke, Raven took a swing at the girl, who was restrained by her mother before she could react to the punch. "That was for Finn."

"Raven I did what I had to do."

"There was another way, Clarke."

"There wasn't," Clarke sobbed. "And I wasn't going to sit there and watch the boy I loved go through the pain of eighteen deaths."

Raven rolled her eyes and walked away to talk to Octavia and Lincoln while Bellamy went over to talk to Clarke.

"Look we know we are innocent. But someone tried to kill the Commander today."

"So then let's figure out who would want Lexa dead."

Lincoln ov we heard Clarke's question and replied, "too many to count. The alliance was a risky move after Finn's massacre."

"So then it was someone who was trying to break the alliance."

The group was interrupted when the grounders walked back in and grabbed Raven.

"Wait, what are you doing? She didn't poison anyone," Bellamy yelled trying to stop the guards.

"I argued for all of you to die," Indra said. "But the Commander is merciful. She wants only one."

"But she's innocent."

"I don't care. The rest of you are free to go. When she's dead so is the alliance."

Clarke remained in the building while the rest of the group went to watch what the Commander had planned for Raven.

"I take no joy in this with Raven. But this time, justice will be done."

"I didn't do it," Raven said. "How is that justice?"

Giving no response, the Commander pulled out her knife and ran the blade across the girl's upper arm.

* * *

Clarke could hear Raven's screams and her mom was yelling for her to come outside so they could leave. Clarke stayed, searching for evidence that made proved their innocence. Suddenly she was faced with Finn's ghost.

"Leave me alone."

Nothing.

"Why did you make me do that?"

No response.

"Say something. Do something. Anything!"

Then she saw the ghost look down to the cup, and it all clicked.

"Good. Now leave me alone."

* * *

Clarke rushed out of the building and looked over to Nyko, "I need that bottle," she said as she continued walking towards Lexa.

"Clarke, stop. What're you doing? You're going to get yourself killed."

Ignoring Bellamy, she walked up to the inner circle where the guards stopped her, "stop!"

The grounders all paused, the one who was about to take their turn torturing Raven looked over to the girl.

"Let her pass," the Commander's voice filled the air.

"One of your people tried to kill you, Commander, not one of mine."

"You should've left when you had the chance," Indra snarled.

"I can prove it," she took the bottle from Nyko, took off the cap and drank about half of the liquid that remained. Lexa looked shocked by the girl's actions. Seconds later, the liquid had no effect on the girl, causing the Commander to need an explanation.

"Explain."

"The poison wasn't in the bottle, it was in the cup."

Gustus whispered into the Commander's ear, "it's a trick, don't be fooled."

"It was you," Bellamy accused, receiving questioning glances from everyone. "He tested the cup, and he searched Raven."

"Gustus would never harm me."

"You weren't the target. The alliance was."

"We didn't do this and you know it," Clarke added.

Lexa took a deep breath trying to contain her emotions, "Gustus? What do you have to say? You've been accused. Speak the truth."

"This alliance would've cost you your life, Heda. I could not let that happen," shocked and upset Lexa did her best to hide the pain.

"This treachery will cost you yours." she ordered his execution and the man was quickly tied up where Raven was before.

* * *

It had been at least an hour by the time Gustus's death sentence was almost finished. As the last villager finished cutting into the man, Lexa stepped toward him.

"This would've been Finn," Raven mumbled before looking over to Clarke, finally understanding her motive.

Lexa stepped in front of the man and looked at him, trying her best to keep her composure. Gustus noticed the girl's face beginning to fall, so he took a deep breath and looked up at her, "ste yuj."

Lexa nodded and took a deep breath before drawing her sword. She looked into the man's eyes once more, and he nodded, "yu gonplei ste odon." She took her sword and ran it through the man's chest, and she pulled it out after she saw the man's eyes roll to the back of his head. She took a breath again, trying not to cry as she walked away.

* * *

The Sky People returned to Camp Jaha the next day. Bellamy decided to go off with Lincoln in order for them to have an inside man. Octavia began to train with Indra, and the rest of the Sky People adapted to their new alliance.

Clarke made her way back to TonDC after Bellamy and Lincoln left. Under the Commander's orders, the blonde was escorted to and from Camp to TonDC by one of her own guards and one of the Sky People. From the Ark, major Byrne went with Clarke, and Lexa sent Haas, one of her best warriors and one of her most trusted guards to assist them.

"When is the Commander expecting us?"

"Soon."

"How long have you been one of her guards," the girl asked.

"I have been one of her guards pretty much since she became Commander."

Clarke nodded, "I'm sorry about Gustus."

The man shrugged, "he went against the Commander, so he paid the price of his actions."

"Seems a bit extreme."

"It is our way."

Clarke nodded.

"You seem nervous, Clarke," the man said.

"Lincoln said this alliance was a bold move after Finn's massacre."

"You're scared someone will try to hurt you?"

Clarke nodded.

The man chuckled, "don't worry. The Commander has placed you under her protection."

"That's supposed to make me feel safe?"

"Well, no one can hurt you. Unless they want to pay the price for going against the Commander like Gustus."

Another nod and the group made their way to the village maintaining small conversation.

* * *

After another hour of walking, they finally reached the village, and they were greeted by the Commander.

"Sorry it took us so long, Commander."

"I'm glad you're here, now we can begin our planning."

Clarke nodded and followed the leader into the building where there were a bunch of warriors, probably the ones who Lexa chose to help her with battle plans.

Within an hour Clarke and Lexa, alongside the best warriors, were planning their attack against the Mountain. Everything was fine, Clarke explained the layout of the Mountain, but when it came to deciding how to attack, the arguments began.

"This argument is a waste of time," one of them yelled over the others. "It is simple. They can't breathe our air, so just open the doors, let them burn."

"Burn them," a couple other grounders repeated.

"No because they have a containment system. Multiple airlock like we had on the Ark. Our inside man can shut that down," Clarke insisted as she brought up Bellamy once again in the discussion.

"If he gets inside," the man said.

"What if we shut it down from the outside?"

Clarke looked over to the Commander who offered her first suggestion of the day.

"You say the dam gives them power, then let's take that away."

"That dam withstood a nuclear war, Commander. I highly doubt-"

Frustrated , the man slammed his fist on the table, interrupting Clarke, "all she offers is no."

"Quint," the Commander warned him.

"Apologies, Commander. But the biggest army we've ever had is waiting for us to give it a mission. The longer it takes, the more people we lose."

"It's the same for all of us," Clarke said.

"We've lost thousands. How many have you lost girl?"

The Commander once again shot him a look of warning.

"She says she has a plan, I say waiting for one man is not a very good one."

"I agree with Quint," another man across the table said. "We have an army let's use it."

"We will," Clare insisted. "After Bellamy lowers their defenses and shuts off the acid fog. I don't care how many men you have. If you can't get to your enemy, you can't win."

" _You are_ the enemy," Quint said.

Clarke turned to the man, "I'm sorry have I done something to offend you?"

"Yes, you killed my brother in a ring of fire."

"He shouldn't have attacked my ship."

"No mo," the Commander said to Quint.

"Ai kan nou in ai hukop kom disha kru," he said glaring at Clarke.

Clarke walked back to stand next to the Commander and she took a deep breath.

"Quint's right," Lexa said looking at Clarke. "Waiting for Bellamy isn't a plan, it's a prayer. One that's not likely to be answered."

Clarke nodded before turning to the entire group, "excuse me, I need some air." She walked outside and was immediately greeted by Haas. "I'm fine, I just needed some air, don't worry."

The man nodded and let the girl walk around the village. Soon the man saw the girl about to leave Clarke and noticed Quint going to follow her. Suddenly Major Byrne walked out, so Haas pointed in the direction the two went, and waited outside of the building. Soon enough, the Commander walked out and ordered him to follow the three before going back inside the building.

"This meeting is over," she stated. "We will meet again at a later time," she grabbed one of the other warriors and went after Clarke and Quint.

* * *

Clarke was running through the woods hoping to avoid Quint who was now shooting arrows at her. Suddenly she ran into Major Byrne, but when the woman turned, her arm was ripped off, "save yourself," the woman said before she dropped to the ground.

Clarke gasped and continued to run, suddenly she felt a body crash into her and it was Haas. He held her down and she looked up, seeing Quint running further uphill.

"Are you okay?"

Clarke nodded. They got up and brushed the dirt off of themselves when suddenly the guard jumped in front of her, and an arrow pierced through his chest.

"Run!"

Shocked, Clarke nodded and ran away from the man, but she didn't get far before Quint tackled her to throw ground. He pinned her under him, and pulled out a knife and lifted it in the air, "for my brother," he snarled.

Suddenly there were footsteps, and Clarke noticed Lexa and another warrior. She drew her dagger and threw it at the man's arm, and it went straight through his upper wrist.

The man screamed before dropping the knife and grabbing his wrist, allowing Clarke to escape and draw her gun at the man.

The Commander ran up to Quint and pulled her knife out, receiving another scream from him, "jomp em op, en yu jomp ai op." She put the dagger back in its sheath and looked at Clarke, "where's your guards?"

"He killed them."

"She's lying," Quint said. "Ai gonplei ste kom em."

"Yu gonplei ste odon," the Commander snarled. She looked over to the blonde, "the kill is yours Clarke."

Quint looked up, and Clarke looked between the Commander and the man, she drew gun and pointed it at the man, but she found that she couldn't pull the trigger. Suddenly there was a loud roar, and the group's attention turned towards the sound.

"What is that," Clarke questioned.

"Pauna." The Commander took out her sword and swiped the man's leg, "run!" leaving Quint as bait the three ran for cover from the beast. "We need to hide," Lexa shouted as they continued running.

"This way I found something." It looked like a grate, the man helped Clarke move it, and they climbed through the tunnel. Once they got out on the other side, they were faced with a cement structure, with various levels, covered in dead animal carcasses. "What is this place," the blonde asked.

"It's her feeding ground."

The roaring continued and the three climbed up the structure, Clarke and Lexa were at the top while the other warriors was a few levels below them. Waiting for any sign of the beast, Lexa pulled out her sword, and Clarke her gun. The man was already prepared waiting with the sword in his hand.

Suddenly the trees were pushed to the side, and a massive gorilla attacked the man. He tore his limbs apart and threw the man like a toy. Once he landed the girls were appalled by the result of Pauna's attack.

The beast roared at the pair, and Clarke shot at it. Aggravated, the animal roared once more and threw a stone. The girl's ducked as it smashed against the the structure, then Clarke fired two more times at the animal causing it to tumble off of the platform. The girls relaxed as they waited to see if it would come back.

The beast jumped back up, and Clarke and Lexa began to run again. Clarke set her arm on the other girl's and pushed her in front to lead. They came to a balcony and Clarke noticed an opening over to the side. The monster leaped towards the girls, and given the short distance they each to jumped over the rail. Clarke landed semi-succesfully while Lexa managed to hurt her arm. She screamed in pain when she landed, and Clarke ran to her side to help her up.

The two ran towards the opening, but then Pauna followed. They made it to the opening, but it was smaller than they expected, so Clarke slipped through first, but as Lexa dropped to get under the pathway, the gorilla grabbed her leg and pulled her away. Using her good arm, Lexa hung onto one of the poles of the entrance, but the gorilla was much stronger than her, and she would soon be the beasts next meal.

"Leave me," she said as Clarke continued to help pull her towards her.

"No way," she said as she grabbed her gun. "Duck!" Instinctively, Lexa ducked as Clarke pointed the gun her direction, firing a couple times at the gorilla, who let go of Lexa, giving them enough time to escape. Clarke pulled Lexa through and kicked the post that was holding the door up. She kicked another door open while still holding onto the Commander and ran inside. The Commander sat down and grunted in pain when Clarke tried to see what was wrong.

Hearing the roars from the gorilla Clarke took Lexa's sword, and walked to the door, she closed it shut and put the sword where a long metal bar would usually go to act as a lock. Lexa took a deep breath and swallowed the pain, but rolled her eyes since now they were both trapped.

* * *

Nightfall came and Clarke managed to help make a makeshift splint for Lexa's arm. She was tying it around the girl's shoulder when she spoke, "you should've left me behind. Now two will die here instead of one."

Clarke finished tying the cloth and walked towards the bars, "I'm still new to your culture, but when someone saves your life, my people say thank you." She grabbed two of the bars and shook them, before giving up.

"I'm serious Clarke. To lead well, you must make hard choices."

"Hard choices? You're telling me that?"

The Commander nodded, "I've seen your strength, it's true. But now you waver. You couldn't kill Quint. You couldn't leave me to die. That was weakness."

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked up to Lexa, "I thought love was weakness."

Lexa smirked and chuckled, "mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke."

Clarke sighed and sat next to the girl, "you want to know why I saved you? Because I _need_ you. God forbid one of your generals becomes Commander. You may be heartless, Lexa, but at least you're smart."

Lexa smiled, "don't worry, my spirit will choose much more wisely than that."

"Your spirit?"

"When I die, my spirit will find the next Commander."

"Reincarnation. That's how your leaders are chosen?"

"How are your leaders chosen," the grounder asked, unaware of any other alternative.

Before Clarke could reply, there was a loud roar and suddenly slam against the door. Both girls got up and ran to the other side of the room, "it found us," Clarke said.

"Don't be afraid, Clarke. Death is not the end."

"We are not dying here! I need your spirit to stay where it is."

"Then get ready to fight because it's coming in," Lexa said as she pulled out her dagger.

"Maybe we let it in," Clarke said to herself. She ran over to the door that the gorilla was trying to get through and called for the other girl, "over here. Now!"

Clarke waited as she heard the gorilla come closer to the door, at the last second, she pulled the sword up from blocking the door, and the gorilla smashed in, entering the cage they were in.

"Go," Clarke screamed as she shoved Lexa out of the door. The two ran and as soon as they got out, Clarke closed the door to the cage and locked it. Pauna slammed against the door, but only dented it. Knowing the beast was locked away for at least a short amount of time, the girls ran as far away from the gorilla's feeding ground as possible.

* * *

Finally back in the woods, it was already nightfall, so the girls decided to make a fire and stay there.

"You should get some rest Commander," Clarke said.

"We will take turns."

"I have first watch."

Lexa nodded. She leaned against the fallen tree, and tilted her head back. Before closing her eyes she looked back up at the girl, "Clarke."

"Yes?"

"What you did back there, it was brilliant."

"I did what I had to in order to keep us alive."

"You would've made a strong warrior."

Clarke smiled, "get some rest, Lexa."

"I won't sleep long."

"Sleep as long as you want, I'll be fine."

With that Lexa closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep. She slept for about three hours and then switched with Clarke. Clarke was exhausted, it was dawn and Lexa knew they should probably head back to the village, but she didn't want to wake the girl. Suddenly there was a loud roar, and Clarke jolted awake.

"It's okay. You're safe," Lexa said with a soft smile.

Clarke let out a sigh, "how's your arm?"

The other girl shrugged, "hurts."

There was another loud roar.

"We should get going," Clarke said as she stood up.

Lexa quickly jumped up, "wait." Clarke turned around to face the girls and Lexa sighed. "I was wrong about you Clarke, your heart shows no sign of weakness."

Clarke smiled and then the two were broken out of their thoughts by yet another loud roar.

"The cage won't hold," the blonde mumbled.

"Sorry," the Commander asked in confusion.

"I think I know how to take Mount Weather."

"Go on…"

"We've been trying to get inside, but they've already let us in."

Lexa shook her head, "what are you talking about?"

"Your army is already there. They're locked in cages. All we need is someone to let them out."

"Bellamy."

Clarke nodded.

"You have faith in him?"

"I do."

Lexa sighed, "I hope your faith is well-placed. If Bellamy can't get inside, then we can't win this war."

"He will. This is going to work, just trust me.

Lexa bit her tongue and hesitated.

"You do trust me, right?"

Ignoring the question, the Commander began to walk towards the village, "we need to get back to the village."

Clarke took a deep breath and rolled her eyes as she followed the other leader.

* * *

 **A/N- Well that's all for now, get ready to feel the growing tensions of clexa. We are almost at the end of season 2 hopefully I can compress it to one chapter, if not, I will try to make it only go to 2, but the season 2 Clexa will likely take a while because I will definitely be adding some stuff of my own. Thanks for reading guys!**


	4. Understanding

Chapter 3

 **A/N- so if you're lost and trying to follow along (which please tell me bc if you're lost then I need to fix my writing) anyways we are about to have the missile attack and all that jazz, maybe the kiss? We have you see how it goes with pacing. I may not be able to condense stuff, especially with my own special twists, so just stick with it, guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

The next day Lexa and Clarke returned to the village, then Clarke went back to her camp in order to see if Anya was awake yet and to check in with Bellamy. A week after she's been shot and Anya is still unconscious. Her mom told her the girl had probably fallen into a coma. At least Bellamy was now inside the Mountain, and luckily they had Maya as an ally in order to get a radio to Bellamy. But he has yet to figure out how to disable the acid fog.

On Clarke's way back to camp they caught two Mountain Men that had pictures of Clarke and Lexa. Now they held one captive while another was dead. And after hours of interrogation, the man wouldn't say much, but thanks to Bellamy, they found out there was a missile headed to the village where all of the leaders were meeting. Bellamy checked in and asked about Octavia, but in order to keep him focused, Clarke lied and said Octavia was safe at their camp. And soon Clarke was headed back to TonDC to warn the Commander.

The Commander had sent out messengers to the leaders of the twelve clans calling their ambassadors and leaders total a meeting in TonDC regarding the alliance and the Sky People and the war against the mountain. Within hours of the message being sent, the messengers were back with the leaders of the twelve clans. All were there, Clarke even sent Kane since she was working on the situation with the mountain.

* * *

It had been an hour since the arrival of the last clan leader of Azgeda. The Commander managed to get the leaders to see the Sky People as an ally in the war, hut there were still arguments over what to do in regards to attacking. The Commander called for a break in the meeting and they all headed outside just as Clarke was arriving.

The blonde was still on the horse so Lexa sent one her guards to help her down since the girl was still new to riding.

Lexa was talking to Kane when Clarke finally made it over to them, "Clarke of the Sky People has honored us with her presence."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Commander."

Kane smiled and shrugged, "well you made good time. I take it the kids at Mount Weather are okay?"

"For now," she nodded before turning to Lexa. "Can we speak in private?"

"Yes, this way," Lexa said as she led them into another building. "What's going on?"

"Mount Weather has a missile and they're planning on using it on this village."

"A missile? You're sure?"

"Yes, we have to start evacuating, _now_."

Lexa pulled the girl towards her just as the blonde had turned to leave, "no."

"What do you mean, no?"

"If we evacuate, then they'll know we have have a spy inside their walls."

Clarke shook her head. She already sent the prisoner they had to tell a message to Cage, but she didn't want to tell Lexa about it, so she just shook her head as she thought of a reply, "not necessarily."

"We can't risk it."

'What's the point of having an inside man if we can't act on what her tells us?"

Lexa took a step towards Clarke, "is the acid fog disabled? Is our sleeping army uncaged? Then Bellamy's job is not done. Without him we can't win."

"So then what? We do nothing and let them bomb us?"

"It'll be a blow, but our army will be safe in the woods, and it will inspire them."

"What about us?"

"We slip away, right now," she said as she grabbed a green scarf. "Put this on."

"Lexa, wait. You don't understand. I provoked Mount Weather."

"What are you talking about?"

"I sent them a message to distract them from Bellamy."

Lexa sighed, "Clarke sometimes you have to concede concede a battle to win a war." She continued walking up the steps on the other side of the room.

Clarke took her arm and pulled the girl back down, "no. We can inform the other leaders, pick a rendezvous point in the woods."

"And how many other people will they tell? Where do we draw the line?"

"Well, then cancel the meeting, start a fire, something!"

"We don't have time for this, Clarke," Lexa said as she turned back towards the stairs only to be turned back around to face the blonde.

"No, no! This is wrong."

The girl grabbed the other girl's hand and pushed it away from her, "it's also our only choice and you know it. You could've warned everyone what but you didn't. Not even to your own people. This is war, Clarke. People die." She took a deep breath and spoke softly to the blonde, "you've showed your true strength this week. Don't let emotions stop you now. _It's time to go_."

Clarke put on the scarf like a hood so that it would cover their face, leaving it so that they were barely recognizable. They barely made it into the woods when Clarke stopped.

"Clarke we have to keep moving, we're not far enough away. The last time they used a missile, it was before I was born. According to legend, it left a hole in the woods you couldn't see across."

"What if we made them miss?"

Lexa shook her head, "with a weapon like that you can't."

"Yes you can, I overheard them talking about a spotter, someone to aim the missile. If only we could find-" she turned around and noticed a familiar woman walking around the village. "No. What's she doing here." The blonde began to walk towards her mother when Lexa grabbed her arm.

"Clarke, you can't go back."

Clarke shook her head and ripped the girl's hand off of her arm before continuing towards the village.

" _Clarke_."

Lexa began to walk towards the girl, but then there was a bright light and she felt her body being pushed, and before the girl knew it, she was on the ground. Lexa got up quickly, but noticed the blonde on the ground, "No. No. No." She said to herself as she ran over to the girl who was now standing back up. "Clarke?"

Clarke looked horrified by the scene unfolding. The sounds of people screaming in pain and the burnt skin from those too close but still far from the missile, the random limbs scattered throughout the village, and then there was the fact that she couldn't find her mother. She felt someone pull her arm and she quickly turned around. "I could've warned them," she said more to herself than to the other girl. "I could have saved them."

Lexa swallowed the tears in order to help be an example for Clarke, "Clarke we need to go, if they see us, they'll strike again."

"How could you just let this happen," Clarke said as she tried her best not to cry.

"Victory stands on the back of sacrifice, you know that, now let's move." Lexa started walking but noticed the blonde not following, "Clarke?"

"I want the Mountain Men dead. All of them."

Lexa nodded and they ran off into the woods for safety. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot.

"The spotter," Clarke said as she stopped. "He aimed the missile, he's alone," she began to run towards the sound.

"Clarke, slow down," the Commander said running after the girl. "If he's a spotter, he's here to make sure we're dead. If tells the mountain we're alive-"

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

They had been going after the spotter all night, but the man was good at hiding. It was going to be light out soon, so the girls were rushing to find the man.

"It'll be light soon," Lexa stated as they walked through the woods. "We won't have the darkness to hide us."

"Neither will he."

"I feel your anger, Clarke."

Another audible sigh came from the other girl, "do me a favor, no more lessons."

"You need to focus. We do what we need to survive. The enemy does the same. It's not personal."

"It is to me."

"You think that killing the shooter will make you feel better, but it won't. The only thing that will make you feel better is winning this war."

"Enough!"

Suddenly the pair heard footsteps and it sounded like someone running through the woods, then they heard the branches cracking under the person's feet coming closer. As the sound got closer, the girls hid behind the trees.

Clarke poked her head around and looked for the man.

"Is it the spotter," the Commander asked.

"I don't think so," she walked walked a step closer, getting the man's attention, "Lincoln?"

The man relaxed, but looked confused, "Clarke?" Then the Commander walked up behind her and the man looked over to the other body, "Commander, what's going on? Octavia said you were both-"

"You've seen Octavia?"

"Yeah. The few of us that survived are now targets for the sniper. I'm here to find him."

Clarke and the Commander nodded. Then there was the familiar sound of gunshots, and the three turned to the direction the noise came from.

"Come on," Lexa said starting to walk towards the sound. "We need to get to the higher ground and follow the sniper."

* * *

They had been walking uphill for hours, and the sun was up, now there was no chance of hiding from the sniper. They managed to follow the tracks they assumed were left by the sniper. But when they got up the hill, they heard gunshots, and saw the sniper. Just as they were getting behind a massive rock, the sniper shot at them, just missing Lexa's head.

"So much for the element of surprise," Lincoln said. He looked over the rock, but soon came back as another bullet came flying towards his head, "I'll faraway his fire."

"No. I will."

Clarke jumped up in sight of the shooter. And aimed her gun towards him. The two exchanged shots while Lincoln and Lexa made a silent agreement that he would go sneak up to kill the man. Lincoln nodded and once the gunshots stopped, he ran for cover in the woods, and made his way towards the sniper while Clarke and Lexa remained hidden behind the rock.

Unable to find the three, the sniper stood up from his hiding spot and searched, surprised to find Lincoln leaping at him with his sword drawn. The men fought hand-to-hand combat style, Lincoln managed to get the man on the ground, and was about to kill him when the other man pulled out a sound machine that produced a sound that crippled the grounder.

The spotter grabbed Lincoln and his dagger as her pulled the man up, and held the weapon to his neck. Lincoln groaned as he tried to get out of the man's hold.

Clarke jumped out from behind the rock and pulled out her weapon, aiming it towards the two men.

"Drop the weapon," the man said.

Lexa soon followed up behind the girl with the gun, and was surprised when she saw the standoff.

Lincoln took a deep breath before speaking, "just let him kill me, then take him out."

Clarke looked between to two, trying to see if there was anyway to kill the Mountain Man, but spare Lincoln.

Feeling the blade begin to cut into his neck, Lincoln let out a groan and spoke up again, "Clarke, please! Your people need you."

Clarke looked at him and replied, "you are my people," Then she aimed at the man's left shoulder and pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the grounder's shoulder, who let out a small scream while the bullet pierced through the other man's chest. Lincoln fell to his knees with his hand pressed to his shoulder while the sniper fell on the ground, dead.

Lincoln looked to the wound and pressed his fingers on it, then looked to Clarke, "nice shot."

Clarke took a deep breath and Lexa mover closer to the girl, looking to the dead man on the ground, "Did that make you feel better?"

Clarke shook her head, "no."

* * *

The three made their way back to the village, but by the time they arrived, it was dark, they noticed people trying to pull others out of the ruins of the buildings. Clarke and Lexa ran to the top of one of the new ledges above the ruined village, and there was a chanting from the grounders.

"Heda! Heda!"

After a minute of the chanting, the Commander put her hand in the air, and the warriors fell silent, allowing the girl to speak, "what happened here will not stand. The Mountain will fall, and the dead will be avenged!"

Her warriors cheered, but then Abby began shouting at them, "enough, enough! There are still others in the wreckage, get to work!"

Clarke And Lexa watched as the people all cleaned up the wreckage. Clarke turned to the girl and caught her attention, "tomorrow morning I will return to my camp, and check up on Anya. It's been ten days, and if she's awake, we need all of the help we can get when it comes to strategy, but I can't guarantee she will be ready to fight."

Lexa nodded, "if she's not awake, I am sending three guards with you, they will help you bring her back to my tent, where she can stay, so we can keep an eye on her. I need you back by nightfall tomorrow, so we can start planning our attack."

Clarke nodded and walked away to go find somewhere to sleep. Lexa watched the girl, and noticed she ended up laying against the base of a fallen building and sighed as she walked towards the girl. Once she got near the girl she waited for the blonde to notice her. The blonde gave her a soft grin and moved to the side, allowing room for the other girl.

Lexa sat down, and looked over to the other leader. Noticing a worrisome look on the girl's face, yes Commander sighed and spoke in a soft voice, "with our two people working together, we're going to win this war."

Clarke looked over to the other woman, "you think so?"

Lexa nodded.

"I hope Bellamy just lowers the acid fog in time."

"We all hope that."

After a few minutes of silence, the Commander spoke up again, "you know, the ground isn't the best place to sleep."

Clarke groaned in response as she tried to make the best of her situation.

"I have a large tent, and I can get the guards to bring some supplies to make a small makeshift bed for you."

"Oh no, I'll be fine here, thank you though."

Lexa chuckled, "you seem to think I was asking you." She stood up and offered a hand for the other girl. "Come on. You have a long day ahead tomorrow, you need good rest, and the ground won't exactly supply that."

Clarke grinned as she grabbed the girl's hand and stood up. She followed the girl into the woods to her tent where she ordered her guards to make an bed for her across from her own. It was just a massive pile of animal skins, and the Commander gave her one of her pillows.

"Thank you, Lexa."

The girl nodded as she took the wrap off of her head, and took her braids out. Clarke couldn't help but stare at the girl as she sat on her bed. Clarke noticed the way the light from the many candles bounced off of the girl's skin as she walked. The Commander noticed the girl staring and smiled, catching Clarke off guard, and the girl simply smiled and then shook her head as she laid down. Neither said a word to each other, each did their best to fall asleep.

Clarke was the first to fall asleep, and Lexa watched over her like a guard until one of her own came inside to watch over the two. Knowing she now has her two guards, one outside the tent, and one at the entrance on the other side, the Commander shut her eyes and rested.

Morning came and Clarke woke before Lexa she quietly got out of her bed and smiled at the sleeping Commander before walking out and getting her horse. She found herself immediately accompanied by three other guards, and she began her trek to Camp Jaha.

She reached camp by midday and ran inside to check on Anya, who was still laying in her bed. Clarke shook her head and checked the girl's pulse, it was still there, and it was stronger than the last time. One of the other doctors in the room dropped a metal canister and the noise rang through the room. Clarke looked around, and then put her eyes back on Anya.

"Please wake up. We need you."

Suddenly she heard a noise come from the girl. Clarke kept her eyes on the other girl and waited for any other movements. Within the next minute, the grounder slowly began to open her eyes. She groaned as the bright light leaked into her eyes, and slowly brought her hand up to cover them. Clarke didn't make a sound, she simply waited for the other girl to speak, but she continued to stare and watch the girl.

"You know I don't need someone looking over me every second, Sky girl."

Clarke chuckled, "how do you feel?"

The grounder shrugged, "how long have I been asleep?"

"About ten days," the blonde said.

The girl tried to get up, but groaned as she needed the assistance of the blonde in order to sit up, "what happened in my absence?"

"Our plan worked. Our people came together to take down the Mountain Men. But the village of TonDC was destroyed by a missile. I came back to check on you, and Lexa insisted I bring you back no matter what."

" _Lexa_? You've gotten to know the Commander by first name?"

Clarke nodded.

Anya grinned and looked at the girl, "good. Nice to know you can do something useful."

Clarke rolled her eyes.

Anya tried to stand up, but Clarke stopped her, "you need rest, I have guards with me, they can carry you in the cot back to the village."

Anya nodded and Clarke turned to walk out, "hey, Clarke."

Clarke turned around to face the girl.

"Thanks for saving me."

Clarke grinned and nodded before walking out to get the guards.

* * *

While the guards were getting Anya, Clarke went to check in with Raven to see how Bellamy was doing in Mount Weather.

"Thank God, you're okay," Raven said as she hugged the blonde.

"Well thanks to Bellamy, Lexa and I were able to get out alright."

Raven smiled.

"How's Bellamy?"

"Good. But he's still working on finding a way to disable to acid fog."

Clarke nodded, "well, if it's not too much to ask, can you help him?"

"What else would I do?"

"Right. Well I'd need to go, the Commander is expecting me."

Raven nodded, "be safe."

"I'll try."

With that Clarke left camp with the guards following behind carrying Anya on a cot. It was a longer trip back since they had an extra passenger, but they managed to make it back to the ruined village before sundown.

Clarke walked into the tent, and Lexa stood from her throne, "Clarke."

"Commander."

Then the guards walked in with Anya on the cot, who had fallen asleep on the trip. Lexa rushed to their side and made the men lay her on the other side of tent, opposite Clarke's bed. Once the woman was set down, the guards walked out, and the three women were left alone.

"She's still unconscious?"

"No. She woke up shortly after I arrived at camp. She fell asleep on the way here."

Lexa nodded.

Suddenly Anya began to wake up, and Lexa kneeled down beside the girl's head, and she waited for the girl to wake. Anya slowly opened her eyes and smirked when she saw Lexa hovering over her, and the blonde standing over the Commander, "didn't I tell you I didn't need eyes looking over me, Sky girl?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed.

Anya sat up, and looked over to Lexa, "it's good to see you, Commander."

Lexa smiled and pulled her mentor and friend in for a hug, " _Anya_."

"What's with the affection, kid?"

"I thought I lost one of my best warriors," Lexa stated trying to cover up her emotions.

Anya chuckled and whispered into her ear, "you know, not _everything_ Titus taught you is true."

Lexa glared at the warrior before a small smile crossed her face, "you were my mentor, Anya. I have much respect for you, and didn't want to lose you as a warrior or a friend. I'm glad you're okay."

Anya nodded, "me too."

"Feeling any better," Clarke asked.

"A little. Still sore."

"Well, you may not be ready to fight, but you can help us plan."

Lexa nodded, "she's right, you two are our best resources since you escaped the Mountain together."

Anya nodded, "then let's get to work."

Lexa smiled and stood up, then she offered a hand to Anya and Clarke, then the three went to the table in the back of the tent and began planning their attack.

After hours of planning, Anya went to bed, leaving a dozing Lexa in her chair and Clarke who was going over the plans in her head.

"What if we're wrong and cutting the power doesn't disengage the locks?"

Lexa sighed as she tried to rest in her chair, "your people said it will. You should rest, Clarke."

"We could blow the doors manually."

Lexa stood up and walked over to the other girl, "plans don't last long in battle. Tiring yourself with questions asked and answered is a waste of energy."

" _People died for this,_ Lexa," Clarke said as she faced the girl. "It has to work."

Lexa took a deep breath and stepped closer to the other girl, "you're doing what I did when I first took command."

"What?"

"We can't move forward, this leaves you more time to think, and more time to doubt the plan. Once Bellamy shuts down the acid fog and the battle begins, everything will be clear."

"What if he can't? What if it was too dangerous and I sent him in anyways?"

"You care about him," Lexa smiled sadly.

"I care about all of them."

"Yet you worry about him more."

Clarke shrugged, "I couldn't have kept us alive all this time. We need him. And now I'm the one who sent him to get killed."

"That's what it means to be a leader, Clarke. The truth is, we must look into the eyes of our warriors and say, ' _go die for me._ '"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "if only it were that easy. Can we just get back to the plan?"

" _No_ ," Lexa shook her head. "You could be a leader your people look to. Pour their hopes and dreams into. Someone they will fight and die for."

"I _never_ asked for this, I was just trying to keep us alive."

Lexa grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her a little, "you were born for this, Clarke." Then she let go of her grip and stood tall, "same as me."

Clarke looked at her, but spoke no words.

Lexa relaxed, and spoke softly, "get some rest," she said as she turned around and went to her bed.

* * *

The next day was filled with planning and waiting for news, but nothing came from the camp. That night, Clarke went out for a walk, but her relaxing walk was cut short when she was confronted by Octavia.

"You know," Octavia said as she walked up beside Clarke. "I keep going over it and over it in my head, just trying to figure out _how_ you're still alive."

Clarke took a deep breath and gulped, "what are you talking about?"

"I saw you in TonDC before the missile hit."

The blonde looked away from the other girl, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she walked back to the tent.

"I know you, Clarke. Something's wrong. You and Lexa disappear and then just happen to survive." She stopped Clarke in front of the tent by the fire, " _tell me you didn't know about the missile_."

"Octavia."

She took a deep breath as she took in what the girl had just admitted, "you let all those people die. You were gonna let me die."

Clarke stopped Octavia before she turned to leave, "I did it to save Bellamy. Don't you see that? If we had evacuated, then Mount Weather would've known we had a spy." Octavia shook her head and tried to walk away, but Clarke stopped her again, "Octavia. You can't tell anyone. If people found out, the alliance would shatter."

"I'm not an idiot Clarke," Octavia stated as she turned and walked right into the Commander. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Commander."

"Octavia," Lexa spoke. "It's time for the southernmost guard post's rotation. You should go relieve them."

"Indra expects me to be on a scouting mission with Lincoln."

"And now you're needed at the guard post. Indra will meet you there shortly."

Octavia sighed as she obeyed the Commander's orders. Once she left, Clarke walked up to Lexa, "she won't say anything."

"We don't know that. Too many people know, Clarke."

"You worry about your people, I'll worry about mine." Clarke walked past the Commander and her guards and continued her walk around the small grounder camp. When Clarke left, Lexa ordered her guards to kill Octavia, and with a simple nod, the man left to find the girl.

While Clarke was walking she noticed Indra sitting by one of the fires and she walked up to speak to the woman, "Indra? Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

Indra scoffed, "I don't stand post."

Confused, Clarke thought back to her conversation with Lexa and decided to figure out what was going on, "well, um, where's Octavia?"

"With Lincoln, scouting the mountain."

And with that, Clarke knew what was going on, she stood up and quickly ran to find Octavia. While she was going through the woods, she noticed the guard that was with Lexa, and saw him preparing his bow and arrow. She snuck up behind the man, and just as he drew his arrow, Clarke set the tip of the gun on the back of the man's head.

"Don't move," she said as she kept her eyes moving between the guard and Octavia who was impatiently waiting for her shift on watch to end.

"I have my orders."

"I don't care. This isn't happening, let's go."

The man let out a frustrated sigh and followed the blonde's orders.

Clarke had her gun pressed against the man's back the entire walk back to the Commander's tent. Facing various obstacles with the guard attempting to fight Clarke, it was morning when they returned to the tent. Clarke walked into the tent and shoved the man to the ground before pointing her gun at his head and looking to Lexa who was glaring at them.

"You sent him to kill Octavia? I told you she's not a problem."

"Leave us," the Commander told the man, who stood up to walk out, but was blocked by Clarke.

"No, I'm not letting him out of my sight."

Lexa sighed and looked at the guard, "stand down for now and wait for my command."

Once the man left, Clarke swiftly walked over to the other girl, "what the hell is wrong with you? You can't just kill everyone who disagrees with you."

"Yes I can."

"Well I won't let you."

Lexa continued cleaning off her dagger, "you were willing to let her die a few days ago. Nothing's changed."

"You're wrong," Clarke said earning again questioning look from the Commander. "I have. I can't do this anymore."

Lexa finished cleaning her dagger and put it back in its sheath while walking around Clarke to the other side of the tent, "Octavia is a threat. If you weren't so close to her, you'd see that."

"it's because I'm close to her that I know she's loyal. Her brother is more important to her than anyone," she said following the other girl. "She would never endanger his life."

Lexa swiftly turned around to face the girl, "and you're willing to risk everything on that? On your feelings?"

"Yes. You say having feelings makes me weak, but you're weak for hiding from them." She stepped closer to the girl, "I may be a hypocrite, Lexa, but you're a liar." She continued to move closer to the girl, as she spoke, and with each step, the Commander backed away from her. "You felt something for Gustus. You're still haunted by Costia. You want everyone to think you're above it all, but I see right through you."

With Clarke's final word, Lexa ran into the table. Started she fumbled to hold her grip and stay standing. Frustrated, she gritted her teeth and hissed, "get out."

"250 people died in that village," Clarke continued. "I know you felt for them. But you let them burn," Clarke said as she subconsciously moved impossibly closer to the girl.

Lexa visibly and audibly gulped trying to compose her thoughts, "not everyone," her face softened. "Not you."

Clarke took a step back, somewhat surprised by what Lexa had just revealed, "well if you care about me, then...trust me. Octavia is not a threat."

Lexa shook her head trying to hid the tears in her eyes, "I can't do that."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, "I can't sacrifice my people anymore. If you do anything to hurt Octavia, I'll tell everyone we knew about the missile." With that Clarke turned and stormed out the tent leaving Lexa behind, who took a deep breath and tried to compose herself and her emotions. But then her attention was turned to her mentor who walked out from behind the curtain that lead to the back of the tent.

"Well," Anya chuckled. "You sure know how to pick them."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "what have I done."

Anya shrugged, "who knows. Don't worry, after we win this war, you can figure everything out with the Sky Princess."

Lexa nodded and paced around the tent as she decided what to do about Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke exited the tent and she had only gone a few steps before she turned around and looked back at the tent, then she looked away, and she took a deep breath before going to walk around camp.

* * *

It had been an hour since Clarke confronted Lexa and the blonde managed to get some space from the other leader, but then she was greeted by Anya.

"Clarke, can I speak with you?"

Clarke nodded.

"Look I know at times you and the Commander don't see eye to eye, and she can be rutheless, but she's a great commander and she is trying to understand you guys just as much as you are trying to understand us. Just give it time."

"How can we understand each other if she doesn't trust me?"

Anya chuckled, "Lexa united the twelve clans. Azgeda sent her loved one's head in a box, and she continued to allow them into the alliance, she has been hurt before. She's a little guarded, and the one who helped her when she became Commander taught her to be as cautious as she is. She'll come around."

Clarke nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, also the Commander wishes to speak to you."

Clarke sighed and shrugged, "well then I'll better not keep her waiting." And she walked over to the girl's tent. She took a deep breath and then walked into the tent where Lexa was looking over the maps of the Mountain. "You sent for me."

Lexa looked up, "yes. Octavia has nothing to fear from me." Then she looked back down at the table and sighed before speaking again, "I do trust you, Clarke."

Clarke took a step closer to the girl, "I know how hard that is for you."

The other girl stared at her for a moment before turning to face the blonde, "you think our ways are harsh, but that's how we survive."

Clarke took another step in, "Maybe life should be about more than just surviving." She paused and looked to the ground and shook her head, "don't we deserve better than that?"

Lexa continued to stare at the girl, trying her best to contain her feelings, "maybe we do." She continued to look and admire the girl, and finally she gave in, she quickly, but gently, brought her hand up to cup the blonde's face and brought their two lips together with a kiss. Clarke was surprised by the act, and Lexa didn't want together force anything, so for a brief moment the two just stood their, lips pressed together.

Clarke closed her eyes and fell into the kiss, it was gentle, Lexa didn't make any additional moves. Clarke pulled away, and then quickly reattached their lips, pushing a little into the girl. They continued to kiss, and Clarke brought her hand up to rest on the taller girl's back. They broke apart only to breathe. Clarke open ed her mouth slightly during the next kiss which seemed to last forever. When they finally broke the kiss, Lexa moved her head to the other side, and their noses rubbed against each other.

Lexa leaned in for another kiss, but Clarke pulled away, "I'm sorry."

Lexa looked at her, a little sad, but patiently waiting for the blonde's explanation.

"I'm not ready to be with anyone," the girl said as she shook her head.

Lexa ran her eyes up and down the girl's face and nodded slightly.

Clarke looked into the girls eyes, " _not yet_."

Lexa nodded again, this time with a faint grin on her face, knowing she had the possibility. Clarke smiled at the girl, and they continued to sit in silence, staring at each other until they heard one man shouting.

"The signal! Commander come quick!"

The two quickly ran out of the tent and looked up into the sky where a single red flare was flying up in the air.

Clarke shook her head and smiled in amazement, "Bellamy did it."

Lexa looked at the blonde, "you were right to have faith in him. Now, we fight."

She ran to the side of the cliff where the armies of the twelve clans had their warriors.

Several noticed the Commander and when she noticed she had their attention, she told her warriors to sound the horn.

"To war!"

A chant began and Clarke and Lexa looked over the warriors. They all gathered and they went to the woods where they started their march towards the Mountain.

* * *

 **A/N- Well that's all for this chapter. Guess we will have the final 2 episodes of the season in the next chapter, so hold on to your horses! Hope you enjoyed, I've been in Florida for the past week, so writing has been delayed, sorry for the wait, thanks for reading!**


	5. May We Meet Again

Chapter 4

 **A/N- alright guys, so I got a few messages saying they don't want the betrayal to happen, so for those people please don't hate me, it's still likely gonna happen, but who knows, but either way, Clexa is endgame guys, and they will live happily ever after, so just, don't give up on me, okay? Alright, sit down and enjoy! Or stand or lay down, whatever your preference.**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

The army was marching forward to move their camp closer to the mountain. Thanks to Bellamy they were able to stay closer to the mountain without worrying about the acid fog. As they were marching, Clarke and Lexa walked side by side, and occasionally each would glance at the other and sometimes they would look at each other at the same time, and they would simply smile.

Clarke went to go find Octavia in the mix of grounders, and once she did, she tried to get the girl's forgiveness. She had been talking to the girl for a while now, but the girl was still angry, "Octavia, please you have to understand where Lexa and I were coming from."

"Enough, Clarke. What you did was unforgivable. I'll fight alongside you to save our friends, but after this we're done."

Clarke shook her head, she was going to try to change the girl's mind, but Indra walked up beside the two and interrupted, "the Commander is looking for you."

Clarke nodded and walked away.

"What was that all about," Indra asked her second.

"Clarke was trying to reassign me to the rear guard," Octavia lied to her mentor in order to try and keep the secret from the other warrior.

"You're a warrior," Indra stated, going along with the sky girl's act. "You'll be in the mines with me." After a short pause, Indra spoke up again, "I know what bothers you."

"They knew about the missile. How can you not hate them?"

Indra didn't respond.

"Indra, they almost killed you."

" _They_ didn't do anything. The enemy did." Octavia rolled her eyes, and Indra sighed before explaining. "Lexa's a great commander because she's ruthless. That's why we'll win this battle."

" _That's wrong_ ," Octavia said looking at her mentor.

Indra looked over to the girl, " _that's war_."

The army reached their new camp ground by nightfall, giving the Commander and the leader of the Sky People the ability to go over the plan once more. After an hour, both girls became tired and they went to bed. The next morning the Commander called a meeting in front of her best warriors. Before they were about to begin, Kane walked in with a out few others from Camp. They had other supplies to help take the door down.

Once everyone was there, the girls gave them them plan: save their people, only kill if necessary, and keep the mountain man's eyes off of their other 3 teams inside the mountain. Once Clarke finished giving the last few instructions, it was almost time for them to march to the mountain, so Lexa rose her hand among the chatter and waited for quiet before speaking.

"The Mountain has cast a shadow over these woods for too long. They've hunted us, controlled us, turned us into monsters, but that ends today. Thanks to our alliance with the Sky People, the Mountain will fall. Like Clarke said, we spare the innocent. As for the guilty.."

Suddenly, Anya spoke up, and started chanting, "jus dren, jus daun!"

The warriors all joined in the chanting followed by the commander. The Sky People looked and watched, confused, but Clarke joined in, and they followed her lead. Soon the sun began to set, so the soldiers marched over to the front of the Mountain where they waited for the power to go out so they could open the door.

They had been waiting outside for longer than expected, and Clarke was getting anxious, "this is taking too long," she said shaking her head.

"It takes as long as it takes," Lexa said calmly. "What will you do when it's over," the girl asked trying to get the other girl to relax.

"I have no idea."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing. My people back."

Lexa nodded.

"I can't think past today."

"You should come with me to the capital," Lexa said before turning her head to face the blonde. "Polis will change the way you think about us."

Clarke looked back at the other girl, "you already have."

Lexa grinned, but suddenly gunshots rang out and the group looked towards the sound when Lincoln ran down, "it's coming from the dam."

"They know we're going for the power," Clarke mumbled.

"They know we're going for the door," Lexa stated.

Then Lincoln yelled something to the warriors in their native language. Clarke looked over to Monroe who gave the two leaders assurance that Raven would get the job done, then David ran over to the two, "as soon as those lights go off, you push that button, we'll do the rest."

Everyone kept their eyes on the door and they noticed the lights turn off. Clarke grinned, "she did it!"

"One minute, starting now," David said.

Clarke looked to the remote, then to Lexa before hiding it out in front of the girl, "for those we've lost…"

Lexa joined hands with Clarke as they held the remote together, "and those we'll soon find," then the two, Lexa's hand on top of Clarke's, pressed the button. After a few seconds, nothing happened, and the girls pressed the button again. After multiple failed attempts, Clarke grabbed the remote and pressed the button a few more times. "What's wrong," Lexa asked. "Why isn't it working?"

Clarke shook her head looking at the remote and then looking up to the tower, "they're jamming us," she said. "I have to get closer," she said as she walked forward. All of a sudden there was gunfire, and Lincoln pulled the girl back behind the cover of the rocks. With David counting down the time, Lexa ordered her warriors to flank the shooters. After another failed attempt, David attempted to get closer to the door, but he was struck down on his way to the door.

Lexa looked to the blonde, "we will find another way in."

"There is no other way in! You know that."

"We don't need one," Lincoln said as he ignited the end of his arrow. Clarke counted down the final seconds and Lincoln took his shot, successfully unlocking the door.

"It worked!"

Lexa turned to Lincoln, "we need to get to that ridge and take out those shooters."

Lincoln stood to leave by Lexa pulled him back down, "no! You stay with Clarke, I'll take Anya."

"No, she's not ready for combat."

"She's coming with me," Lexa ignored Clarke's petition and continued to speak to Lincoln. "When the shooting stops, you get that door open."

Lincoln nodded, and Lexa called for Anya and some of her warriors to follow her up to the ridge.

* * *

Lexa ran up the hill to get to the shooters where instead of being met by gunfire, she was met by a man in uniform with two guards behind him holding guns, "hello, Commander."

Lexa looked quizzically at the man, "what is this," she said still holding her battle stance.

"Well I'm here to make a deal with you."

Lexa stood up straight, but motioned for her warriors to stay in their stance, "what could you possibly have to offer me?"

"Your people."

Lexa looked over to Anya, who was shaking her head, "my people?"

The man nodded, "if you surrender and pull back all of your forces, we will give you your people back."

"What about the Sky People?"

"The 47 will stay here to help with treatments."

"And why should I betray the Sky People when I could kill you right here?"

"Because if you kill me, another army and these two men wait with guns and weapons much more powerful than a sword and a few resilient warriors."

Lexa gulped, knowing the man was right, trying to figure out what to do.

"Lexa," Anya spoke up to try and reach out to her friend, "what about Clarke? Are you willing to betray her and her people?"

Lexa didn't respond.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going through with this. We can beat them, just give us the chance."

Lexa frowned, she didn't want to put Anya in any other harm, but she didn't want to betray Clarke.

"Commander, I'm waiting for an answer."

Lexa took a deep breath, "we have a deal."

"No," Anya said as Lexa put her hand up to quiet the girl.

"But you give me my people, and allow the Sky People to have a chance to decide whether they want to retreat or fight. It's only fair."

The man nodded.

"And you will be under our captivity until my people are released."

"So we have a deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Gunfire stopped and the group ran towards the door trying to get it open. Clarke had several men check on Sergeant Miller, and they took him back to their camp. Then when the doors opened Clarke screamed for them to attack, but it was soon quieted by the Commander yelling at her warriors to stand down. Then the Commander walked through the path the warriors made, with Emerson in chains.

"What is this," Clarke asked.

Then someone shouted, "look, they're coming out!"

When some grounders came out, Clarke looked at Lexa, "they're surrendering?"

Emerson spoke up, "not quite."

The Commander released Emerson, who ran to the door.

"What did you do?"

"What you would have done," Lexa stated. "Saved my people."

"Where are my people?"

Lexa gulped, "I'm sorry, Clarke. They weren't part of the door."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, turning to Anya, who refused to look the girl in the eye.

As more grounders walked out, Lincoln walked up to the two, "what's going on?"

"Your Commander's made a deal," Clarke said as her voice cracked.

"What about the prisoners from the Ark?"

"They'll all be killed," Clarke took a deep breath. "But you don't care about that," she said to the Commander.

"I do care Clarke," Lexa said. "But I made this decision with my _head_ , not my _heart_. The duty to protect my people comes first."

"Please don't do this," Clarke said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Commander," Lincoln spoke up. "Let us fight."

"No. The deal is done." One of the warriors sounded the horn and the warriors began to retreat. Lincoln didn't move, so Lexa had to have her men restrain him. Before she left she looked to the blonde, trying to hold in the tears forming in her eyes, "may we meet again."

Clarke didn't respond since she was still in shock from what was going on.

* * *

After the grounders left, the alliance between the grounders and the Sky People fell. Both girls knew that the betrayal would have a strong effect on both of them. Back at the camp, Lexa made arrangements to go back to Polis to continue training the night bloods. She was in her tent about to go to sleep when Anya walked in.

"How are you?"

Lexa shrugged, "fine. My people are saved."

"And Clarke?"

"She's strong and smart. She'll save her people too."

"You don't regret betraying her?"

"Anya…"

"It's just, watching you two, I can tell there's something. I know you, I know how much you care for her. How can you just betray her?"

"Enough! My decisions are my own, and I don't need to verify them with you. Now leave, we have a long trip tomorrow."

Anya tried to hold her tongue, but she needed to say one last thing before leaving, "Clarke deserved better than this."

* * *

After the betrayal, Clarke went to find another way to get in. Surprisingly she ran into Octavia and they were greeted by Bellamy who helped them get into the control room with Monty. Octavia went with Maya to find the 47, and the other stayed to try and find some leverage over Cage. The used his father, who ended up dead. As a final result, Clarke made the decision, with Bellamy's assistance, to radiate level 5 and kill all of the Mountain Men. In the end they saved their people and returned to Camp Jaha.

Before entering the camp, Clarke stopped, grabbing Bellamy's attention, "I think we deserve a drink," he said.

"Have one for me."

"Hey, if we can get through this-"

"I'm not going in," Clarke said.

Bellamy shook his head, "look if you need forgiveness then I'll give it to you, you're forgiven. Please come inside."

"Take care of them for me," Clarke said looking to their friends.

"Clarke-"

"Seeing their faces everyday is just going to remind me of what I did to get them here."

"What we did. You don't have to do this alone."

"I bear it so they don't have to."

Bellamy shook his head again, "where are you gonna go?"

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know." Then she pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "may we meet again," she said before walking away from camp.

"May we meet again," Bellamy said after she had walked away.

* * *

It had been three months since Lexa betrayed Clarke and broke the alliance between the grounders and the Sky People. Lincoln sided with the Sky People, so she placed a kill order on him, but luckily he was nowhere to be found. She heard about Clarke's attack on the mountain, and the death of the Mountain Men. She wasn't surprised that Clarke did that, but she knew the cost it would have.

Lexa was in Polis, training the nightbloods alongside Titus, and searching for the blonde who had gone missing soon after the fall of the Mountain. The events that occurred were soon spread throughout the twelve clans, and Anya received news about the ice nation and went to report it to the Commander. Lexa was finishing a lesson eight he nightbloods when Anya walked into her throne room.

"Commander," the woman said.

"Anya."

"I have news regarding the ice nation."

"Titus, go with the nightbloods and begin their combat training. I will meet you all there," she told the man to her right, who nodded before walking out. "Leave us," she told the guards, who simply followed orders and waited outside the door. "Tell me the news."

"Queen Nia seeks the power of Wanheda. She thinks you are now vulnerable after the Mountain. Now she has sent two of her own warriors after Wanheda."

The Commander nodded, "so what should we do? If Wanheda falls into the hands of the Ice Queen, there's no saying what could happen."

"We both know what Nia would do."

Lexa glared at Anya, "she doesn't know about that, there's no way."

"She knows something. You're vulnerable, Lexa. Whatever you do, we have to get her here, in Polis. It's the only way to keep you both safe."

"I've sent people looking for her for the past three months. She doesn't want to be found."

"She doesn't want to, but we need to find her before the Ice Nation."

Lexa nodded, "get the guards to bring me Prince Roan of Azgeda. We will use him to find Wanheda."

Anya nodded and walked out to tell the hoards before returning to the Commander.

"You think you can trust Roan?"

"He's been banished by Nia, his own mother. If I promise to end the banishmen and welcome him back, he'll do it."

"How will we be sure he will follow through and not go back to his mother?"

"I'll send him with one of the guards."

"Are you-"

Lexa lifted her hand up to silence Anya, "why are you questioning me so much?"

"Because I don't want another repeat of what happened to Costia. I know how important Wanheda is."

Lexa didn't respond, but the guards entered with Roan in chains, struggling to break free.

"Prince Roan."

"Commander."

"I have a task for you."

"Really?"

Lexa nodded, "if you follow through, your banishment will be lifted."

"Really? What can be that important?"

"Wanheda."

The man stood up straight, "The Mountain Slayer?"

The girl nodded once more, "your mother is after her."

"My mother tends to get what she wants," the man chuckled.

"Bring me Wanheda, _unharmed_ , before your mother's warriors reach her, only then will you be pardoned."

Roan took a minute to think, then he nodded.

"Good. You will be assisted by one of my guards." She handed him a scroll containing a drawing of the girl. Roan examined it and then nodded before the guard unlocked him.

"So when do I start?"

"Now."

And with that the guard lead him out, and the two men were off to find the Mountain Slayer.

Lexa sighed before going to sit in her throne.

"Worried," Anya asked.

"If Roan doesn't get her in time, I'll never forgive myself."

"Is this you trying to make up for what happened at the Mountain?" Lexa didn't look up, but Anya knew the girl, and she knew what she was thinking. "Lexa-"

"If Wanheda gets into the hands of the Ice Queen, we will find ourselves in another war. I can not let that happen."

"Can you stop being the Commander for one minute and _just be Lexa_?" Lexa looked over to her mentor and for a second her strong appearance broke, letting Anya realize the severity of the situation for the younger girl.

"I can't let anything happen to her. I can't have her sent to me like Costia was."

"I know."

"Nia sees this as a chance to overthrow me. If we don't find Clarke, we will have a war on our hands worse than the one with the mountain. It will shatter the alliance into two, and the clans will never be the same."

Anya nodded, "he will find her."

Lexa nodded and then left to go find Titus to help train the nightbloods.

* * *

Over the three months Camp Jaha was transformed into Arkadia which resembled a small city. Kane and Abby were the co-leaders, while Bellamy and his friends continued to search for Clarke and other members from the Ark. They went searching, and the group ran into a few members from the Ice nation. Jasper ended up with an injury, so Octavia and Raven rode back with him once Kane joined them. Then as Monty and Bellamy were climbing into the truck with Kane, Indra came out of the woods. The group went to continue searching for a farm station after they found after beacon on one of the Ice nation warriors. With Indra along with them, they were able to get more information on where Clarke could be.

"Clarke's a symbol," Indra explained. "She's known as Wanheda, the Commander of death."

"The ice nation guys we killed asked about Wanheda."

"They're looking for Clarke, why," Kane asked.

"My people believe that when you kill someone, you take their power. Kill Wanheda, and you become the Commander of death."

"She's just one girl," the older man said in disbelief.

"So is the Commander," Indra stated. "What Clarke did at the mountain weakened her. Azgeda is emboldened, and their Queen wants Clarke's power. If her people believe she has it, she will break the coalition and start a war. _I can't let that happen_."

"We're in sector 7," Monty spoke up.

"If she's here, she'll need supplies," Indra informed them.

"Then we'll start at the trading posts."

* * *

For three months Clarke spent time in the woods hiding from anyone that might notice her, but she found a friend at one of the trading posts, Niylah. She still wanders around the woods, but she always goes back to her trading post, and today was no different. She had caught a big cat, and went to trade the meat for supplies like usually does with the game she catches.

She had just finished one trade when two men walk in. Clarke moved to the back of the hut and acted as if she was interested in an item, so that the men wouldn't bother her. The man walked up to Niylah, and he pulled out a scroll that had a drawing of the blonde.

"Have you seen this woman?"

Niylah shook her head.

Luckily Clarke was in a darker corner and she had dyed her hair a different color, so when the man walked by her on the way out, he didn't seem to recognize her. Once the two men left, Clarke walked back up to the counter and grabbed the basket of supplies.

"I would wait," the grounder said. "Give them time to clear out, want a drink?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"My mother was taken by the mountain," the girl said as she poured the two a drink. "You ended the reaping." Niylah walked around the counter and handed the blonde her drink before noticing the tear in the girl's clothing, then the open wound. "Come sit down, I'll cover that wound for you."

Clarke said nothing, she simply followed the girl to her bed. The other girl grabbed a bowl of water and and rag, and Clarke slid the top of her shirt down so that the girl could clean the wound.

"Looks like the cat got the worst of it," the girl said as she gently patted the rag against the wound.

Clarke chuckled.

"No kill marks?"

"My back's not big enough."

Niylah continued to clean the wound, "tell me about the mountain."

"I did what I had to, that's all."

The girl set the rag down, "that's all? You killed our greatest enemy. You wiped them out all by-"

"Niylah, would you mind not talking?"

The girl shut up, and nodded before getting the rag and putting it back in the water.

"No," Clarke mumbled as she grabbed the girl's hand and set it over her breast.

Niylah looked at the girl, shocked, but before she could respond, the blonde pulled her in for a kiss. The two continued to make out on the bed, and soon enough both girls were naked, and Clarke found herself feeling the pleasure no one had given her since Finn.

* * *

After Clarke finished with Niylah, she sat in the bed, awake, and she decided to leave before the other girl woke up. She quietly put on her clothes and grabbed her things before walking out of the hut. Suddenly she felt someone grab her. The person covered her mouth to muffle her screams and carried her into the woods.

"Hello, Wanheda," the man said as they stopped.

"Who are you?"

Not answering the question the man pushed her in the direction they needed to go, but Clarke didn't move. "Walk," the man ordered, but Clarke stood still. Before she could even register what was happening everything went black.

When Clarke woke up, she had no idea where she was, but now she had been gagged and she had her wrists tied and she was being pulled up by the man. The rest of the day the two walked through the woods to wherever the man was taking her. They were nearing a stream, and Clarke did her best to pretend like she was tired in order to try and attack the man. She walked like she was weak and finally fell to the ground.

"On your feet," the man said.

Clarke remained on the ground.

The man sighed, "I guess the great Wanheda is human after all." And he walked over to the water and let the girl get a drink. While he decided to get some water too, Clarke took her chance and did her best to overpower the man, but he proved to be a other stronger than her. He quickly grabbed her and shoved her under water. He continued to keep her under water, and just as Clarke was beginning to give up, he lifted her out of them water. He noticed her hair going from red to blonde, so he shoved her head under water once more, so that he could get the dye out of her hair. When the most of it was out, he lifted the girl out the water. Seeing the face of the woman on the scroll the man grinned, "much better."

Catching her breath, Clarke noticed the markings on the side of the man's face, "you're Ice nation."

The man said nothing, but the silence gave the blonde the answer she needed.

* * *

That same day Bellamy, Kane, Monty and Indra walked into the trading post where Clarke had been the night before, and Niylah explained to the group that she had left while she was asleep, and that there were two men here the night before that were also looking for her.

She told them that she found the girls stuff was left scattered on the ground outside, so she assumed the girl was taken. With the new information, the group left in search of tracks to try and find Clarke.

* * *

Clarke and Roan had been walking for what seemed like hours when they came across a field occupied by a couple scouts from the Ice nation. Clarke tried to get their attention despite their man's warning not to, and the three members of the Ice nation were killed by the prince. After warning her to never do that again, the duo continued their trek. They stopped in what seemed like a subway station, and they took a break. The man tied Clarke up to one of the beams and he went to go get food for them.

While he was gone Bellamy came in dressed like a member of Azgeda, causing Clarke to panic. He calmed her down, and explained his intentions, but he didn't realize that Roan had came back, and he was knocked out. Clarke managed to convince Roan to spare his life, but Roan managed to injure the other man before shoving him back into the forest. When Roan got back her sat down in front for Clarke.

"The great Wanheda," Roan said. "Mountain slayer."

"I'm not one," the blonde replied.

"Well then there's a lot of people right now looking for no one."

"You're obviously not loyal to the Ice Nation, so why take me there?" After no reply Clarke continued, "Whatever the Ice Queen has to offer, my people will offer more."

The man chuckled to himself, "not after you abandoned them."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know you took the coward's way out."

"Like you're so different? You're in disguise, like me. In the wilderness, like me. And you're on the run, _same as me_."

"I was banished, _nothing_ like you. And I can't take you back to your people."

"Why not?"

Roan stood up and walked over to untie the girl and lifter her up forcefully, "because you're my way back to mine," he said before throwing the bag back over the blonde's head and leading her back outside.

* * *

Later that day Clarke found herself being pushed to the he ground of what she assumed was a building from what she could make out by the change in lighting from under the bag. She couldn't see through the canvas bag, but she heard the grounders speaking to one another. Once she was shoved to the ground on her knees she heard the muffled noises around the room go to silence.

"Wanheda as promised," he said pulling the canvas bag off of her head.

Clarke winced as the light rushed into her eyes and she tried to get a visual of where she now was. Fearing she was now in front of the Ice Queen, she quickly tried to adapt to the light. The woman in front of her stood up, and then the light adjusted, and Clarke could see Lexa, some other bald guy, and Anya looking at her as if they were surprised to see her. Clarke gasped, but she wasn't able to speak since she was still gagged. Now as she was once again faced with the woman who betrayed her months ago, she felt all of the old feelings coming back to her.

* * *

 **A/N- and that's all for this chapter, hopefully you guys don't hate me. I did try to make Lexa more appealing instead of just ditching her, you know give her and Anya some more depth I guess, but warning I will be following some of the season 3 plot, because I read some prompts on Tumblr that I thought would be interesting to do, so just, remember: Clexa is endgame.**


	6. Welcome to Polis

Chapter 5

 _3RD POV_

Lexa gave the girl a second to take in what was happening before speaking, "hello, Clarke." She looked over the girl and noticed a couple of cuts on her face, "the deal was for you to bring her to me unharmed."

"She didn't come easy," Roan explained.

Lexa gave a subtle smirk towards the girl kneeling on the floor, "I expect not."

Trying to move on from the small talk Roan spoke again, this time in a more hurried tone, "I've done my part of the deal no you do yours. Lift my banishment."

Lexa looked over to Titus and Anya who were both giving her a subtle warning, "I'm told your mother's army marches on Polis."

"That has nothing to do with me, honor our deal."

"I'll honor our deal when your Queen honors my coalition," Lexa said before turning to the guards at rhe door, "lock Prince Roan of Azgeda away."

The guards seized the man, and they walked out with him, then Titus walked to the side of the Commander, "and what of Wanheda?"

"Leave us," Lexa said motioning her hands along with it.

"Heda-"

"You heard me."

Titus bowed and left the room with Anya close behind him. Once they left, Lexa moved closer to Clarke and her demeanor went from harsh to soft and gentle.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Lexa said as she gently removed the gag from Clarke's mouth. The blonde said nothing, she just glared out to the distance, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. "I had to ensure Wanheda didn't fall into the hands of the Ice Queen." With no response, Lexa continued, "war is brewing, Clarke. I need you."

And for Clarke, those last three words were the tipping point, she took the spit she had been gathering in her mouth and spat towards the Commander, "you bitch!" She screamed as the guards that remand in the room moved to detain her, "you wanted the Commander of death?" Clarke screamed as the two men pulled her out of the throne room, "you've got her. I'll kill you!"

Once the girls screams were far enough away Lexa turned around and wiped her face, then she went out to the balcony she had at the top of the tower and looked over the land. She took deep breaths as she tried to fight off the emotions that were trying took break free. She was glad she was alone, but she still felt the need to put on an act as if someone was always watching her.

* * *

A few moments later and she heard Anya come into the throne room calling her name, "Anya?"

"I heard the shouting, is everything okay?"

Lexa nodded, "she needs space."

"Bold move bringing her here. And she threatened your life, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. She's mad about the Mountain, it still haunts her, she needs time and space to figure out what's going on in her head. But she'll come around."

The girls were interrupted by Titus who swiftly walked into the throne room, "Heda, I heard the shouting is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"I've ordered Wanheda to be kept here as a prisoner, but as you requested, she may roam freely, we will just have guards keeping watch over her."

The Commander nodded before sitting in her chair, facing the two, "Titus, send riders, call for the ambassadors to meet for a summit with the Sky People."

Titus nodded and walked out.

"What do we do about Clarke?"

"We wait," Lexa said with a sigh as she looked over to her friend.

* * *

A week had passed and the message about the summit had been sent, and now the summit was only hours away, and Lexa needed to speak to Clarke.

"I need to do this, Anya."

"The others won't accept this," Anya said. "She won't accept this."

"I need her as an ally, especially if Nia tries to do anything."

"But you really want to make her submit her power to you?"

"It's the only way."

Anya rolled her eyes, unable to change the girl's mind before she left to visit the blonde.

* * *

Without warning, Lexa's guards opened the door to Clarke's room, "what part of 'I won't see you' was unclear," the blonde asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke. Besides, we've got bigger concerns."

" _We_ , don't have any concerns at all."

"Yes we do. I'm hosting a summit with your people at sundown. You will be returned to your people."

"You went through all of that trouble of capturing me to let me go?"

"I went through all of that trouble to save you."

Clarke stepped towards the Commander, "you when I could've used saving? When you abandoned me at Mount Weather."

"Clearly, you didn't need my help," Lexa said doing her best to keep a strong, calm stance.

"Clearly," Clarke said as she paced around the room.

"You're angry, Clarke, but I know you."

"Really?"

Lexa nodded, "what you've done haunts you, and it's easier for you to hate me than to hate yourself."

Clarke stepped in front of the girl and leaned in, "oh I can do both," she said in a threatening tone.

"What would you have done if their leader had offered you the deal," Lexa said calmly. "Save your people at the price of mine. Would you read have chosen differently?"

"I don't betray my friends."

"But you did. You had friends in Mount Weather too."

Clarke's eyes began to tear up, and her voice cracked, "those deaths are on you too. The only difference is that you have no honor, and I had no choice."

"It helps no one to dwell on the past," Lexa said doing her best to contain her feelings towards the other girl. "And that's not why I'm here."

Clarke looked at her quizzically.

"You're right, I'm not returning you to your people. I want something more."

"Like what?"

"I want your people to become my people."

Clarke scoffed, "yeah right."

"I'm offering Skaikru the chance to join my coalition, become the 13th clan. No one would dare to move against you because they would be moving against me."

The blonde shook her head, "just leave me alone, I'm done. Don't you understand? _I left_."

"You can't run away from who you are, Clarke. Join me. Bow before me and your people will be safe."

"Bow before you?"

Lexa nodded.

"You don't give a damn about my people," Clarke said coldly. "I know why you're here. I made you look weak at Mount Weather, and now the Ice Nation exploits it." She took a step closer to the other girl, "well if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take my power, otherwise go float yourself because I will never bow to you." With that Clarke stormed out leaving a confused and conflicted Commander.

* * *

After going to talk to Clarke, the Commander went to her throne room where the ambassadors were waiting for her. As she walked in Titus spoke, "rise for your commander." To which the ambassadors of the twelve clans stood up. Once Lexa got to her throne she turned around and nodded to them, and in response they all bowed to her, everyone except the ambassador from Azgeda.

Lexa tilted her head to the side as if to challenge the man, but he stood his ground until Titus interfered the two's silent standoff, "Ice Nation will bow before your Commander."

Hearing this, the other ambassadors looked up to see what was going on.

"The Commander should bow before Ice Nation. We know not to make treaties with our enemies."

Titus walked across the room, "the Commander bows before no one."

"Stand down, Titus," Lexa said. Titus nodded and walked back to Lexa's side.

"She prefers the enemy's language," the man pointed out.

"And you will too," the girl said in a calm manner. "In honor of our guests." Lexa looked over to Indra and Anya who were bowing by the side of her throne. And then she spoke to group, "now sit, we have important matters to discuss."

Everyone sat, including Lexa, but the man from Azgeda continued to stand, and he began to approach the leader, "yes, we do. For example, why is Wanheda still alive? If this is your weakness again, Azgeda will happily step in."

Lexa bit her tongue and took a deep breath as the man attempted to open up old wounds about Costia. Indra and Anya looked over cautiously, both aware how sensitive the girl is to the subject, and both expecting Lexa to respond more aggressively than she did.

Trying to change the topic, Titus stepped forward to confront the man, "is that why your army has moved so close to Polis? Because you believe the Commander is weak?"

The man shrugged it off, "oh those are just military exercises."

"Exercises," Indra questioned. Allowing Lexa to stand and pace around her throne. "You crossed the boundary into Trikru land, and have an army within striking distance of our beloved captial."

"A mistake that was quickly rectified, as you well know," the man said.

"The Ice Queen doesn't make mistakes," Titus pointed out. "She makes threats."

Lexa interrupted their conversation, "there's no need to argue about this again." She motioned to the man, "come, join me. Let us speak in private." She said as she walked out the balcony of the tower, "I have a message for Queen Nia."

The man smirked as he followed the girl, "and I'll happily deliver-"

Before the man could finish the Commander kicked her leg out and the man fell off of the tower onto the sidewalk in front of the tower, dead. After the man fell, Lexa turned back to her ambassadors who were all now staring at her, "would anyone else care to question my decisions?" With no response the girl continued, "good. Now let's begin."

* * *

Clarke was standing out on one of the balconies of the tower when she saw Roan walking up the staircase, "well, if it isn't the Prince of Azgeda."

"Don't be fooled," the man sighed. "I'm a prisoner here, same as you."

"You're the reason I'm a prisoner here."

"Relax, Wanheda. I'm here to help you."

"Sure you are."

Roan stood next to the girl and faced her, "the Commander promised to lift my banishment if I delivered you safely. She broke our deal. I'm willing to strike a new one with you, so we can both go home."

"I'm already going home."

"Then you won't have a chance to get what you want."

"What do you know about what I want," the blonde questioned.

Roan chuckled, "I saw the look on your face when I pulled that hood off. You want revenge."

"You want to kill her?"

He nodded.

"So kill her."

"You can get close, I can't." Roan faced the view so that the two wouldn't look suspicious, "you'll find a knife under your bed when you return to your room. I've bought enough guards to get you out of there. If you do this, Azgeda will control the coalition, and you'll find a strong and grateful ally in the Ice Queen."

"Why should I trust her? From what I hear she's worse than Lexa."

"That's because you've been talking to Lexa. Look we're all trying to do what's best for our people, this is what's best for yours."

* * *

After the meeting, Indra went to greet Abby and Kane as they came into the capital, "Kane. Hello, my friend." She said as she shook his hand, then she nodded towards Abby, "Chancellor Griffin, welcome. I hope you're enjoying the capital."

"I am, and thank you for ensuring my daughter's safety."

"That was the Commander's doing. You can thank her at the summit tonight."

"I would like to see Clarke."

"Soon," the grounder ensured the other woman.

* * *

After the meeting with the ambassadors, Lexa left with Titus and Anya to help in combat training with the nightbloods. Lexa hoped that after her passing, Aden would become Heda, so today she decided to work personally with him while the other nightbloods sparred with each other in pairs. Titus and Anya over saw the other novitiates and would help them get better. Titus heard that the Chancellor was now in Polis, so the went over to find the Commander to inform her.

When he found her, he watched as she helped Aden as she sparred with him.

"Good Aden," Lexa said. The two continued sparring until Aden shit her with his staff, which he quickly pulled back and waited for a response from the Commander who was standing slightly in shock. He waited and then he noticed a small smile from the girl, who was proud of the boy.

"They're here," Titus spoke up.

Lexa nodded and she told him to find another partner as he went off with Titus while Anya stayed behind to train the nightbloods.

"Aden is ready," Lexa said. "He's even better than I was before my conclave."

Titus didn't respond.

"You still think this summit is a bad idea?"

"You mean well, Heda. But now is not the time for good intentions. Your enemies are circling, and Queen Nia moves against you. Our focus should be there. Instead you antagonize her further by offering Skaikru a seat at your table."

"I will not let fear of war dictate our agenda."

"Why are you doing this? Sky People are here to negotiate a treaty, not join the coalition. They didn't ask for this. Not one of the 12 clans will accept it."

"They will accept it when they see Wanheda bow before me."

"She won't even see you, yet everything you do elevates her. Why?"

"Clarke elevated herself," Lexa stated. "She's special."

Titus looked to the girl, "you're special, Heda. I've been fleimkepa for four Commanders. No one has done what you have done. We're so close to our goal. If you want the power of Wanheda, you know what you must do."

Lexa raised one of her eyebrows as if to question the man.

"You strike her down. Kill her. Take her power."

Lexa looked at him incredulously. She couldn't believe that he thought the only option was killing her.

* * *

Lexa was back in her throne room after greeting Kane and Abby. She was pacing the room when Anya walked in.

"Commander," the woman said.

"Anya."

"Clarke wishes to see you."

Lexa took a deep breath.

"Is everything okay?"

Lexa nodded, but Anya didn't believe her.

"It's Titus, isn't it?"

Lexa sighed, "he thinks I should kill Clarke."

"To take her power."

Lexa nodded, "he thinks there's no point in trying to get Skaikru to join the coalition."

"And you disagree?"

"They have technology and weapons that are far better than ours. If Nia were to try anything, it'd be better to have them on my side."

Anya nodded, "and this has nothing to do with the fact that the blonde's life is the one in question?"

Lexa glared at Anya who only smirked back.

"Lexa, I've known you since you were young. And I know Titus. He's just trying to do what's best for the Commander because in the end it's what's best for your people."

Lexa nodded.

"Now go, don't leave her waiting any longer."

With that Lexa walked out of the room to the blonde's.

* * *

Clarke was sitting on the bed holding the knife, thinking over the plan Roan made when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me? I'm here."

Hearing the girl's voice, the Sky girl quickly hid the knife up her sleeve and walked around the bed.

"Clarke?"

With no reply Lexa stepped towards the girl when suddenly the blonde turned and pulled out the weapon and held it against her throat. Face to face the older girl did nothing but look into the blonde's eyes. She stared at her as if to challenge her, and then Lexa took a slight step forwards. The Commander gave the blonde time to think about her meet move, both girls aware of how the situation would likely end.

Clarke looked over the other girl's face, every emotion coming back to her, love, anger, sadness, and hate. Tears began to form in her eyes and her lip began to tremble.

"I'm sorry," Lexa stated as she watched the girl begin to fall apart. "I never meant to turn you into this."

Clarke drew the knife away and threw on the ground and turned away from the girl as she let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding in.

"You're free to go," Lexa said getting the younger girl's attention. "Your mother is here, I'll have you escorted to her," the girl made her way to the door.

"Wait."

Lexa paused in her stride.

"I have a better idea," Clarke stated.

* * *

Kane and Abby sat in a common area in the tower in Polis where they waited for Clarke and Lexa.

"It's almost sundown," Abby said as she paced around the area. "Where's Lexa?"

"She'll be here soon," Kane assured the woman.

Suddenly the doors opened and Clarke walked in. She quickly hugged her mother and then began to inform them know the situation.

"So Ice Nation is the problem?"

Clarke nodded, "they want Lexa dead, and they want to take over the coalition."

"That's Lexa's concern, not ours."

"No Abby," Kane interjected. "If Lexa falls, the coalition shatters, then there's no way to avoid that war."

Abby didn't respond, she took a second to think then looked to Clarke, "you said there were new terms?"

Clarke nodded again, "we become the 13th clan."

"13th clan," the man asked. "What would that mean, do we follow Lexa?"

"Yes."

"We came to negotiate a treaty."

"This is our unity day, mom. You can be the 13th station or you can be the 13th clan."

"Marcus?"

"Clarke's right," he admitted. "I've seen the Ice Nation's army. We don't stand a chance against them. We need to do this."

"So we become the 13th clan. Then what happens? Who's going to stop Ice Nation," the woman asked.

Clarke spoke up, "Wanheda."

* * *

It was nightfall, and the summit was to start in a few minutes, Lexa had sent one of her friends to help the blonde with her outfit for the summit. Lexa got ready on her own, and she was already in the throne room with all of the ambassadors, a couple of other important figures and the two other leaders of skaikru.

Clarke made her way down the hallway to the throne room as she heard the woman begin to sing. She strutted down the hallway and the doors opened, revealing herself to the ambassadors and the guests. She was in a gold vest with short sleeves that only covered the top of her shoulders. Then there was a form fitting brown skirt under it, and she had war paint that was similar to the Commander's.

Lexa stood in awe of the girls beauty and she did her best to mask the smile trying to poke through. Clarke continued walking down the pathway to the Commander. Once she got to the edge where the Commander was standing, she stopped and looked up at the woman. The two looked at each other for a moment, until Clarke went down on her need and bowed to the Commander. Lexa took a deep breath and looked down at the other girl.

Observing from the crowd, Prince Roan watched the two, then he too went down on his knee to bow, followed by Titus and the rest of the guests.

Once everyone was bowing Lexa spoke, "hail warriors of the twelve clans."

"Hail Commander of Blood," the group replied.

"Rise," Lexa said calmly. Everyone stood up and the girl continued, "we welcome Skaikru to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony. And we welcome Clarke kom Skaikru, legendary Wanheda, mountain slayer." She looked down to the girl and nodded. "The reasons for this summit had changed. We are not here to negotiate a treaty with Skaikru, but instead to initiate them into the coalition."

Hearing this, many of the ambassadors began to talk among themselves.

Ignoring the murmurs from the ambassadors, Lexa continued, "to symbolize this union, the leader must bear our mark."

Kane stepped up and took the mark, suddenly before Lexa could speak again, Bellamy, Pike and Octavia barged in. Soon the news came that Mount Weather was blown up, and a member from the Ice nation stepped forward when Lexa questioned the action.

"Skaikru should've never moved their people back into Mount Weather. Ice nation did wha Lexa was too weak to do," he said with a smug look on his face.

"This is an act of war," Lexa said as she glared at the man. "Sentries, arrest the Ice nation delegation, including the prince."

During the arrest and detain mentor of Azgeda, the Sky People also decided that they needed to head home in case they were the next target.

"Clarke," Bellamy said. "We need to leave now."

"We need an ambassador from the 13th clan to stay here in Polis," Lexa interrupted.

"No. It's not safe here."

"Clarke will be safe here under my protection."

"I have to stay," the blonde said.

"Clarke," Bellamy was about to speak, but Clarke interrupted him.

"I have to make sure she keeps her word."

Getting impatient, Titus spoke up, "Commander we must convene the war council immediately."

Lexa nodded and looked at Clarke.

"I'll be right there," the blonde assured the other gjrl.

Lexa nodded and followed Titus to begin the meeting.

Abby brought the girl in for a hug, "be safe."

"You too."

The rest of the group left, leaving only Bellamy and Clarke. He stood there in disbelief that Clarke refused to go back home.

"She left us to die on that mountain," he said. "She will always put her people first. You should come home to yours."

"I'm sorry," Clarke said as she turned and walked away, leaving Bellamy, alone and frustrated.

* * *

After the meeting, Clarke and Lexa made their way back to the throne room. Escorted by Titus who was finalizing plans.

"Let me know as soon as the scouts come back."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Titus said before leaving the two girls.

Lexa turned to the blonde who began to pace around the room, "Clarke?"

"How did they know about the self-destruct mechanism in Mount Weather?"

"We'll get the answer soon. Thank you for staying."

"I stayed because it was the right thing for my people."

"Our people."

"If you betray me again-"

"I won't," Lexa paused before dropping to her knees. She looked up and stared into the girl's eyes, "I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people."

Clarke grinned and nodded as she held out a hand for the other girl. Lexa grabbed it so the other girl could lift her up to her feet.

* * *

The next day, the Commander held a meeting with all of the ambassadors to decide the fate of the Ice nation.

"Ambassadors of the coalition, today we honor our covenant. The clan who stands against one of us, stand against us all."

"Queen Nia," Titus spoke as the woman was brought in. "Has confessed to the destruction of Mount Weather which resulted in the death of 49 members of Skaikru. Wanheda, what say you?"

"Skaikru demands justice," the blonde said.

Titus nodded, "the pubishment for your crime is death. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I need no defense," Nia said. " _She does_. Today is judgement day. I call for a vote of no confidence."

The other ambassadors began to talk among each other whole Clarke watched in confusion.

Titus spoke up, "take this Queen to meet her fate."

But before Nia could be escorted out, several other ambassadors stood up in favor of the vote.

"Take them away too," Titus ordered.

Lexa shouted above the commotion, keeping the Sentries from arresting the ambassadors.

"Lexa, please execute these traitors."

"Let her make her move," Lexa said calmly.

"Commander," Clarke questioned, "what is this?"

"This is a coup," Lexa said as she glared at Nia.

"This is as law," the Ice Queen explained. "Her law. A unanimous vote of the ambassador or death are the only things that can remove the Commander from power."

"It's _not_ unanimous," Clarke exclaimed.

"We don't recognize the legitimacy of Skaikru," Nia hissed at Clarke.

"We do," Titus spoke up. "Yesterday Skaikru took the brand. They are the 13th clan. This vote of no confidence fails! All of these coup plotters will suffer the same fate as the Ice Queen."

"She won't take our heads because she knows our armies will retaliate, and none of us here wants war," Nia said with a smirk.

"We both know what you want, Nia. If you think me unfit to command issue the challenge and let's get on with it."

"Very well, you are challenged."

"And I accept your challenge," Lexa replied quickly.

More chatter occurred among the ambassadors and Titus took a deep breath before continuing, "so be it. Warrior against warrior, to the death. Queen Nia, who do you choose to be your champion?"

"My son Roan, Prince of Azgeda."

"Heda, who will fight for you?"

Now all eyes were on Lexa who held her cold stare on Nia, " _Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai_."

 **A/N- alright this is moving along and I'm gonna hopefully be able to use my own ideas soon, again, some things will go vacation to the original plot that jFlop made because I wanted to follow it but make it more realistic and happier ending for us, but saw some cool prompts for this idea so I'm going with it. Clearly a lot happened this chapter, but I felt it was kind of short. Sorry it took so long to update. All this college prep and then the holidays and prom. It was crazy. Hopefully you enjoyed. And comments or suggestions feel free to leave something. Thanks for reading! R &R much appreciated (:**


	7. A Change of Power

Chapter 6

* * *

 _3RD POV_

After Lexa accepted the challenge, the meeting ended and the girl went to go prepare for her battle. She was in her training room when Anya stormed in.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Lexa was in the middle of sparring, so she quickly knocked her partner off their feet and they forcibly landed on the ground. The man groaned, and Lexa turned to Anya, "relax, I know what I'm doing."

"You accepted the challenge against Roan. He is one of the best warriors for Azgeda."

"And I'm the commander."

"He's sneaky, Lex. You need to be careful."

"You doubt my skills?"

"I think you're too confident."

Lexa chuckled, "I think Roan and I have the same amount of arrogance. Besides this isn't about the throne. This is about my strength as a warrior and as a leader."

"This is about more than _just strength_."

Lexa clenched her jaw.

"This is about you, and _not_ as commander. She's after you and the ones you love. She took Costia, and now she threatens Clarke."

"Clarke has nothing to do with this."

"Clarke has _everything_ to do with this, and you know it."

"So what's your point?"

"You need to figure out what you're fighting for. Because until you do that, you don't stand a chance."

"I'm fighting for what's best for my people."

"Really, because this fight seems more personal, Lexa."

Lexa didn't know how to respond. She was shocked by the lack of faith her mentor had in her, so without responding, she simply left to go back to practicing.

* * *

Once Lexa was done training she went to her throne room to talk to the novitiates before her battle. She wanted to teach them the important things about being Heda in case today was her last.

When she reached the throne room, she ordered Titus to bring Clarke to her, knowing the girl would be a while, she sat and talked with the young nightbloods.

On the way to the throne room, the walk was fairly silent. Titus only spoke to Clarke to ask for her to come with him to talk to Lexa. When they got closer to the room, Clarke spoke up.

"Talk her out of it yet?"

"No," Titus shook his head. "But maybe you can."

"I don't understand. The Queen isn't fighting, why should she?"

"Nia's strength is not in question. Thanks to you, Heda's is."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief as they walked into the throne room where Lexa was finishing up her lesson with the nightbloods. When Lexa was done, Titus ordered them all to report to their training stations.

"Aden," Lexa called to one of them. "Stay."

The boy nodded and walked back over to the Commander's side. They sat in silence as they waited for everyone else to leave. Once the door closed, Lexa spoke again, "Clarke this is Aden."

Clarke nodded towards him and then looked back at Lexa.

"Aden is the most promising of my novitiates. If I should die today, he should likely succeed me."

Clarke looked at the girl, shock written all over face.

Lexa chuckled as she looked over to Aden, "Clarke worries about our people. Tell her what will happen to them when you become Heda, Aden."

The boy took a breath and looked over to Clarke, " _if_ I become Heda, I pledge my loyalty to the thirteenth clan."

Clarke didn't respond, so Lexa spoke to the boy, "thank you Aden, now go join the others."

He nodded and then bowed to the Commander before quietly exiting the room.

"See," Lexa grinned. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry that I'm worried the fate of my people rests in the hands of a child."

"Then you worry for nothing. I've sent Indra to raise an army from the villages near Arkadia. Your people will be protected as promised."

"This is not just about my people."

"Then what is it?"

"You don't stand a chance against Roan."

Lexa tried to contain her anger, after hearing this similar argument from Anya and Titus, she was infuriated by the lack of faith her friends had in her.

" _You've never seen me fight_."

"No. But I saw him kill three people on the time it took the first one to fall to the ground."

"If that's true, then today's the day my spirit will choose its successor, and you need to accept that."

"Like hell I do," Clarke said as she stepped closer to Lexa.

"Clarke this is our way," the brunette said as she turned away from the girl.

"No, you don't have to fight. You could have one of your warriors fight for you."

"Why would I let a warrior fight for me when I am the Commander of Blood?"

"Because Nia doesn't have to fight. She's the Queen and you're the Commander. You are both symbolic figures and powerful leaders, if she doesn't have to fight neither should you."

"I can fight for myself. That's what makes me better than Nia. I will not risk an innocent man's life just so that I may spare my own."

"Lexa please, just pick someone else to fight for you."

"I'm sorry Clarke," Lexa said softly. "I can't do that."

Upset and frustrated, Clarke shook her head and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Clarke was pacing in her room when she heard a faint knock on the door. She quickly walked over and opened it, "what," she snapped.

"Easy there, Princess," Anya said putting her hand in the air. "I heard things didn't go too well with the Commander. I also may have heard that you and I have something in common."

"And that would be?"

"We both want Lexa to be safe."

Clarke nodded.

"So I suggest you go talk to Roan. Ask him to overthrow his mother, suggest to him that he could become King."

"How would that help?"

"The man is obsessed with power, but he has some hate built up thanks to his mother. I think he would help you, for the greater good."

"Help me kill his own mother?"

"Everyone knows the Ice Queen is corrupt, but she's too powerful for the villagers to overthrow. She's too protected. He can get in."

Clarke nodded.

"So we have a plan?"

"I can't ask him to do that."

"Please, Clarke. I know you care for Lexa."

Clarke didn't want to admit her feelings that she still had for the girl. She was still trying to work through all of the emotions that she had towards her, hut Anya was right, she did care for Lexa, but she still couldn't admit it to herself let alone anyone else, so she remained silent.

"Please, Clarke. For me, for Lexa, for your people."

Clarke nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

After talking to Anya, Clarke went to look for Roan. After a conversation with him, she was on her way too Nia's to talk to her about switching her vote. Roan helped her with a plan to try and kill his mother. And this was part of his plan. She got to the Queen's door and waited until a girl answered the door.

Once Clarke walked in and the door closed, Nia began to speak, "Clarke. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What if I changed my vote?"

"Now you're thinking like a leader."

"I would need some assurances first."

"Skaikru will be safe."

"And me?"

Nia scoffed, "my quarrel is with Lexa, not you. Once she's gone, I won't need the power if Wanheda."

"Okay."

"Okay? You don't want vengeance for the dead at Mount Weather?"

"My priority is with the living, not the dead." Clarke took a dagger that was on the table and cut it across her palm as she recited an oath. She cleaned the blade off on her leave and stuck the dagger into the table.

"I see you've learned our oath."

"Do you accept," Clarke asked as she extended her hand out for other woman.

Nia took a second to think about it, then she grabbed the dagger. Just before she was about to recite the oath, the girl in the corner of the room stopped her and slammed Clarke down on the table. She grabbed the girl's arm and sniffed the sleeve.

"It's poison."

Nia looked shocked and then wiped off the blade, "could've been allies Clarke."

Clarke tried to get up, but the other girl had her pinned to the table.

Nia continued moving closer to her, dagger in hand, "instead, I declare you and your people enemies of Azgeda." She stepped over Clarke and glared at her, "Ontari, hold out your hand."

The girl obeyed and let her Queen cut her palm.

"I'm letting you live to send a message to Lexa," she began to squeeze Ontari's hand allowing the girl's blood to drip over Clarke's face. Clarke winced as she tried to avoid the blood that was coming from the girl's hand, but she was still stuck under Ontari. "I have my own Natblida... and she will be the next Commander."

When Nia was done talking, Ontari let her leave, and Clarke quickly left the room.

* * *

Clarke walked into the Commander's throne room where she was talking to Titus and Anya about what would happen if she were to lose in the challenge. Lexa saw Clarke immediately and stood up from her chair and rushed over, bringing attention to the blonde by the other two. The two followed Lexa, and looked shocked when Clarke explained the situation.

Lexa held the smaller girls face as she touched her finger to the blood that was almost dry. Titus then double checked and assured the blood was black.

"A Commander from the Ice nation," Titus said. "Now all of Nia's provocations make sense, and we played right into it."

"She knew you'd accept her challenge," Anya added.

"I've never seen blood that color," Clarke said.

"It goes back to the first Commander," Lexa explained. "When a nightblood child is found, they're supposed to be brought here to train."

"Heda, your legacy is no longer secure."

"Commander you still have time to choose a champion," Anya insisted.

"You know I can't do that."

"Heda," Titus tried to speak, but Lexa interrupted him.

"Leave us!"

The two left, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

"Titus is right," Clarke said. "You're giving Nia exactly what she wants."

"Only if I lose."

"Lexa-"

"I know you're trying to help Clarke, but there's nothing you can do here."

"I can't just let Roan kill you."

"If it is to be my fate, then you must."

Clarke was about to speak, but Lexa continued speaking, "you're driven to fix everything, but you can't fix this. I have to do this on my own and you have to let me."

" _I won't just sit there and watch you die_ ," Clarke couldn't believe what she had said.

Lexa soon there too, understanding the girl needed time to think over her feelings. She wished she could help, but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She was about to speak, but then Titus walked in.

"Heda, it's time."

Lexa looked over to Clarke and gave her a small grin. Clarke nodded and sadly watched as the girl walked away.

"May we meet again," Clarke said beneath her breath.

* * *

In the middle of TonDC there was now a mini arena. The crowd circled around where the duel would occur and the ambassadors sat on raised stage. Lexa and Roan were standing side by side in front of Titus. The crowd was cheering and screaming, mostly for the commander. Titus stood on the stage and addressed the two and announced the start of the duel, and both went to grab their weapon.

When Lexa was about to grab her sword, she noticed a blonde pushing her way to the front and smiled when she saw that it was Clarke.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

Lexa smirked and drew her sword. She took one last look towards the girl, but then the crowd started screaming, warning her that Roan was approaching. She quickly dodged the man's attack and swiped the sword across his back. Roan winced as the blade cut through his skin.

Lexa then went on the offensive slashed her sword at the man who blocked the girl's multiple attacks. One attack nearly missed him, and he slashed at the girl who blocked his attack. Their blades collided and now Roan was trying to overpower the girl, but she proved to be stronger than her thought. But since Lexa was positioned at an odd angle she began to be over powered.

"You're done," Roan hissed.

Lexa refused to give up, so she took her hand and gripped Roan's sword. She could feel the blood coming out of the new wound. She grunted as she forcefully pushed up on the blade and knocked the man backwards. Roan began to advance, and Lexa managed to avoid his attacks. But the man came closer, she grabbed his hand but he overpowered her and knocked her to the ground.

The crowd continued to cheer for their commander, even as Roan knocked the girls sword out of her hand and kicked it away from her. Titus, Anya and Clarke watched with a worrisome look on their faces, but Lexa was no where near done. She elbowed his lower thigh, bringing him to the ground, and punched him with the end of the sword before taking it from him. While he was trying to get up, she grabbed her sword and swung them around before getting in her ready position.

Roan looked around and found a guard with a spear. He punched the man and took the weapon. The two continued to fight, Lexa used various X-slashes and blocks while Roan continued to block and slash at the girl too. Roan finally got the upper hand and managed to knock both swords out of the Commander's hands before knocking her to the ground.

Titus and Anya exhaled a breath they were holding and looked defeated as they watched the girl fall. And Clarke kept her eyes on the girl, worried, she couldn't bear to see the girl die, but she could look away. All three hoped for the best always they watched Roan stand over the girl on the ground.

Roan glared at Lexa who was laying on the ground in defeat. But when he brought the spear to the ground, she turned away from the weapon and nearly dodged it. She turned around and kicked the man in his knee, bringing him to the ground. She did a small cartwheel away from the man as he picked up the spear and swung it outwards towards her. She ducked and dodged several of the swings of the blade.

The Roan lunged forward, but missed Lexa who was now able to take the spear from him. He ducked from the blade as Lexa swung it, but then the girl swung it down and caught him across his leg. He fell to the ground and was able to block one of her attacks, but then she took then end of the spear and swiped it upwards, sending him to the ground in defeat.

The crowd cheered as Lexa went to stand over the man pointing the tip of the spear at the man's head.

Suddenly Nia stood up and yelled at her son, "get up! If you die, you don't die a prince. You die a coward!"

Roan looked at Lexa, "get it over with."

Lexa brought the spear closer to the man, "jus drein jus daun." Then she took the spear and threw it towards the Ice Queen, striking her in the stomach and killing her. Everyone was shocked, the crowd, the ambassadors, even Clarke. Roan looked at his mother, who received the spear that he thought was for him. Clarke looked relieved but shocked as she looked back at Lexa.

"The Queen is dead," Lexa said bringing everyone's attention back to her. "Long live the king," she said as she looked down to Roan.

The crowd cheered along, the nightbloods looked on proud and happy, Titus looked shocked, Anya smirked, and Clarke simply exhaled the breath she had been holding.

* * *

After the battle Lexa went back to her throne room and had a quick meeting with Titus. Then she went back to her room. She was getting changed when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it and was glad to see her friend, "Anya."

"Hey."

"Come in," Lexa said as she moved to the side.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Glad I'm not dead."

Anya chuckled, "yeah that's an understatement."

"Why are you here?"

"I need to apologize. I didn't believe in you, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Were you about to go to bed?"

Lexa nodded.

"Well maybe you should go see Clarke."

"What for?"

"Please. I know you want to talk to her. Especially since Roan interrupted your moment during the fight."

Lexa smirked and then shrugged, "she's probably asleep already."

"Just go check on her."

Lexa nodded.

Anya smiled and gave her friend a hug, "I'm proud of you Lex. You fought well."

"I had a good mentor."

Anya smirked, "goodnight." She said before making her way out. "Oh hey Lexa," she said before she left.

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe wear something a little nicer than the clothes you fought in when you go up there," she said with a wink as she left.

* * *

Clarke was back up in her room, ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and saw Lexa in a black dress with her hair down. She was amazed by the girl's beauty, but was confused as a why the girl was there and dressed so formally.

"Is this I told you so?"

"No," Lexa shook her head. "This is thank you."

Clarke looked surprised and then glanced down to the girl's hand that was wrapped and gently held it. She noticed the bandage needed to be changed, "come in, and sit down, let me change that for you."

Lexa nodded and walked in and sat on the side of the bed while Clarke sat in the chair. Clarke started to unwrap the girl's bandage revealing the wound on the girl's hand.

"You know what you did today was great. Stupid, but great."

"How was it stupid?"

"Lexa killing Nia could've started a war if she had made the right alliances."

Lexa shrugged, "well that didn't happen."

Clarke chuckled and began to re-wrap the girl's hand with a fresh bandage, "so that girl that was with Nia….Ontari. What's going to happen to her?"

"She won't be back until the conclave after my death."

"Do you ever talk about anything other than death?"

Lexa chuckled and smirked as she looked over to the blonde. They stared at each other for a while in silence before she spoke again, "thank you for backing me."

"I was just doing what was best for my people," Clark said. "Your ambassadors betrayed you. How do you move forward?"

Lexa shrugged, "they believed they were doing what was best for their people too."

Clarke nodded understanding a little more about the grounder culture. They sat in silence once more as if they were waiting for one another to finally talk about something other than politics. After a while Clarke began to stand up and took a deep breath before speaking, "goodnight Commander."

"Goodnight, ambassador," smiled as she walked to the door. She looked back and gave Clarke one more grin before walking out.

Clarke sat on her bed and watched the girl leave once more, wishing she was able to express the emotions going on in her mind.

* * *

The next day Clarke and Lexa were on their way back to Arkadia. Lexa and Clarke rode on horses while another pair of riders were pulling Nia's body and a few more guards were walking alongside them. Lexa noticed the girl's silence and decided to speak up, "thinking about home?"

"Thinking about whether or not Arkadia is home."

"How would it not be?"

Clarke shrugged, "when I left it had a different name…..I was different."

"You left a hero to your people and now you return as one."

Clarke looked over to her, "how?"

"The Mountain Slayer returns with the body of the Ice Queen. You bring them justice."

Clarke snickered, "you bring them justice."

Lexa shrugged and grinned, "well then we bring them peace."

Clarke grinned.

The two were pulled out of their world when the horses were stopped and the guards rushed over the small hill.

Clarke shook her head, "something's wrong." The two followed the guards and we're appalled at the sight. Hundreds of warriors for the army Lexa had sent one protect Arkadia were laying on the ground lifeless. Pools of blood stained the grass on the outside of the camp.

"What happened to them?"

"Azgeda," Clarke questioned but Lexa shook her head once she saw one of the warriors with multiple circular wounds in his chest.

Clarke examined the wounds, "they're all bullet wounds."

"Heda," one of the guards walked over. "Over here."

The two girls followed them to a body on the ground, but this one was still alive, and once they got closer they recognized the warrior.

"Indra," Lexa gasped as she ran over to the woman.

"Heda," Indra groaned as she tried to move.

Clarke rushed to the other side of the woman and looked at the wound on her shoulder and leg, "I need bandages."

"Stay away," Indra hissed as she tried to r further herself from the blonde. " _You're one of them_."

"Indra…"

"Indra what happened," Lexa asked.

"They attacked us while we were sleeping. Our watch was to the north looking for any members of Azgeda. They went after our archers first. Our infantry couldn't get close to them. Then they came through and executed the wounded."

Clarke shook her head in denial, "the summit was two days ago. How could Kane do this?"

"It wasn't Kane."

"What?"

"It was Pike."

"How did you escape," the Commander asked.

"Bellamy."

"Bellamy was with them?"

"He wanted to spare the wounded, but they wouldn't listen. He convinced them to spare my life so I could deliver a message."

"What message?"

"Skaikru rejects the coalition."

Clarke mumbled to herself and shook her head, "no, this can't be happening."

"He said this was their land now," Indra continued. "We can leave, or we can die."

Lexa sighed, both exhausted and frustrated, she had to make a decision on what to about Skaikru. She looked over to Clarke, who was shocked by the actions of her people. Then she looked at Indra who looked devastated and miserable. And then she looked at the fallen warriors, lifeless and she had made and decision, "send riders," she said to her guards. I call upon the armies of the 12 clans. In a day's time, we lay waste to Arkadia and everyone within its walls."

"Sha Heda," the men said as they got on two of the horses and left.

* * *

 **Well that's all for now guys, sorry it took so long to update it's been a crazy summer. I've been working like crazy and doing college prep stuff and had Ann bunch beach week and stuff. So my schedule got crazy and I didn't have a lot of down time. But hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. From here it's only going to get crazy. Everyone knows what happens so I'm gonna try and skip until we are back in Polis and stuff and try to get the worst part, but believe me it will have a good ending and this story is far from over. Thanks for reading, comments and suggestions are much appreciated. (:**


	8. Glad You Came

Chapter 7

* * *

3RD POV

Clarke watched as the men rode away and she walked beside Lexa, "Commander wait. Please, show us mercy."

"Why should I? They slaughtered an army meant to protect them."

"Just let me talk to them."

"No. You're coming back to Polis with me."

"So you're making me a prisoner again?"

"I have no other choice."

"Please let me go talk to Kane and Bellamy. This isn't them. Pike is a different leader, I can negotiate with them."

Lexa sighed. "Go."

"Thank you," Clarke said as she ran to sneak into Arkadia.

* * *

The talk with Bellamy didn't end well. He showed allegiance to Pike, and locked her in the room they were in. Luckily Octavia stopped him while he was trying to take her to Pike, and she helped her meet with Kane and her mother. They made a plan to use Octavia as a messenger, and they planned to try and overthrow the Chancellor. They didn't have an official plan made before Clarke and Octavia left when the sound of guard approaching got louder.

* * *

When Clarke and Octavia got back to the tent that Lexa had set up on the outskirts of the forest, Octavia went to tend to Indra's wounds. Octavia was revolted by what her people had done to the army, and she was even more angered that her brother was involved. Octavia kept apologizing to Indra while Clarke and Lexa were talking to each other.

"So your people voted someone in power that they all wish to now overthrow?"

"Well, sort of. Pike used their lack of knowledge about your people to scare them into voting for him. And now my mom and Kane are trying to get enough people to overthrow him."

"And what if that doesn't work? How does this end? Have you come up with _another_ way to save your people?"

"No," Clarke shook her head. "Only you can do that."

"Why would I do that?"

"What happened here was an act of war. You sent an army to protect us, and my people slaughtered them. You have every right to respond. Every right to wipe us out."

"But?"

"But what if you didn't. What if you changed the way you do things."

Hearing the last words of the blonde, Indra and Octavia turned their attention to the two leaders.

"Why should we change," Indra asked. "Blood must have blood."

"Really? Because from where I stand, the only way that ends is with everyone dead."

"Blood must have blood has always been our way," Lexa defended the warrior.

"So be a different leader. Do you want to be the leader who kills every chance she gets or the leader that shows the world a better way."

"You think that letting a massacre go unavenged is a better way?"

"If it ends the cycle of violence, yes. If it brings peace, yes." The blonde took a step towards the Commander. "Someone has to take the first step. Let it be you. You say you want peace, but your way is putting us on the brink of another war."

"Commander." Indra spoke up. "You can't seriously be considering this."

"I'm not considering this," Lexa stated. "I'm doing it."

"What? Heda-"

Clarke smiled and Octavia sat there shocked by Lexa's actions. Clarke was about to talk but the girl rose her hand to stop both her and Indra.

"We act like war is easier than peace. Should we not try to achieve the harder goal?"

"Polis won't support you. Titus-"

"Titus is my subject. They're all my subjects."

Indra sat in silence.

"Do you think they'll defy me? Will you defy me?"

"No Heda."

"Then I say we try to aim for peace."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You have five days to bring me your leader, Pike. For those five days, we will be at a ceasefire. After that we will blockade Arkadia. And any Skaikru seen across the line will be subject to a kill order."

"Commander-"

"The blockade will last another 5 days," Lexa continued, ignoring Clarke. "This gives your people ten days to deliver your leader. After that, we declare war on Arkadia."

"How does that mean peace? If they don't bring Pike, you'll kill them all," Clarke said frustrated.

"Your people must pay for what they did, but not everyone is guilty. We spare the innocent when Pike is brought in. If he is not brought in, then your people side with him, and we lay waste to your village."

"But Lexa-"

"Blood must have blood, Clarke. I'm sorry but this is our way. We demand retribution for your actions. And for now the only blood that is at stake is Pike's. It should satisfy your need for peace, the rest of Skaikru will be safe if we get him."

"Yeah if."

"Clarke it a simple balance of our two wants. You want peace, we want justice."

Clarke nodded.

"So we have come to an agreement?"

"Yes," Clarke extended her hand.

Lexa shook her hand, "one more thing."

"What?"

"You stay in Polis to help with further negotiation."

Clarke hesitated before nodding, "but only if you allow Octavia to go between Polis and Arkadia. We need her to help mediate and to help get information from the inside."

Lexa nodded.

"Clarke," Octavia spoke up.

"This is the best thing I can do for us."

"No, I mean I get it. You're trying to save us, but you need to come back to Arkadia with me."

"I can't. Not until after we deliver Pike to Lexa."

Octavia nodded.

"Octavia, you're the only one who can get in and out of Arkadia without Pike noticing. You need to help me with getting information back and forth."

"Whatever it takes to keep our friends safe."

Clarke nodded.

"We need to get back to Polis," Lexa spoke up.

"Okay."

Lexa had the guards pack up everything and the two leaders headed back to Polis with Octavia assisting with Indra.

* * *

Once they were back in Polis, they were greeted by Anya and Titus who were both surprised to see the blonde.

"Clarke?"

"Did something happen," Anya asked.

"Clarke is here to help with negotiations between Skaikru and the Coalition."

"What happened," Titus asked.

"My people attacked the army that Lexa sent to defend Arkadia."

"What?"

"Heda-" Titus tried to speak up, but Lexa stopped him.

"It has been taken care of."

"What's the plan," the other woman asked.

"I have ordered the capture of their leader, Pike. If they do not deliver him, then we put a blockade on Arkadia. If after that they do not bring him, then we go to war."

"How much time are they getting?"

"Ten days."

"Why are we not going straight to war?"

"Clarke has brought up that our ways only lead to more death. That there can be life without war, a life of peace. So, I decided that we will give the Sky People a chance."

"Commander, please. The coalition is unstable. This could shatter it."

"Lexa knows what she's doing," Anya stated defending her second.

Frustrated Titus gave up on his argument and left.

Once he left, Clarke dismissed herself, and the other two took their conversation to the throne room.

"I always knew you'd be great," Anya said, breaking the silence.

"How so?"

"When I saw you fighting in our village, I knew that you would do great things. You were always one step ahead of everyone, you were and are the wisest person I know."

Lexa let herself smile, "thanks Anya."

"So, _blood must not have blood_."

"Not yet."

"This is ballsy, even for you," Anya joked.

Lexa chuckled, "well, that was all Clarke."

"I bet."

"I couldn't just let them be though. They slaughtered an army sent to keep them safe. The dead deserve justice. Clarke's upset about me asking for their leader, but if I didn't, I'm sure the coalition would fall, and me along with it."

Anya nodded, "well, we both know how stubborn your girlfriend can be."

"She's not my girlfriend."

" _Sure_."

Lexa glared at her.

"I'm glad she's back. She was and is an occasional pain in the ass, _but_ she's good for you."

"She's good for her people. She will bring them peace and bring us justice."

"Titus was right, _you really do elevate her_."

"Like I told him, she elevates herself."

"Well, while I am worried about how are people will react tomorrow, I will always stand by you, Commander."

Lexa nodded,

"Well I better call it a night."

"Night, Anya."

Anya was on her way out when she turned back to the younger girl, "hey, I'm really proud of you."

Lexa grinned, "I should be thanking you, you taught me everything I know."

"And you became better than I could ever be." With that, Anya walked out, leaving Lexa by herself.

* * *

The next morning they had a meeting with the ambassadors, there were a few comments that were opposing Lexa's actions, but after what happened to Nia, no one dared to defy her. As a result, they all agreed to follow the commander's orders. Each called upon their armies to be prepared for war. The meeting ended quickly and Lexa managed to catch Clarke before she left.

"Clarke."

"Commander?"

"I was wondering if we could talk in private?"

Clarke nodded and followed the girl back to her room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, Clarke."

"What?"

"I know I said this when you were brought to Polis. But I feel that I should formally apologize."

Clarke stood there in confusion, so Lexa gently took her hand and led her to the couch so they could sit down.

"I know you are doing this for your people. But I feel like part of you still doesn't trust me. So I want to say that I'm sorry for betraying you at the mountain. But clearly you didn't need our help. It was a difficult decision, but I had to think about my people too."

Clarke nodded, "you don't have to apologize anymore, Lexa. I know it was a hard decision. And for a while I was pissed at you. But after seeing all of this, I understand now that there was a lot more at stake with that deal."

"So?"

"So I forgive you."

Lexa nodded, "well I'm glad."

"Is that all you needed me for?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Clarke," she stopped the girl from getting up.

"Yes?"

"What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing. I'm probably the second most hated person here now that the news about the army has spread."

"Stay with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

The two girls were having a relaxing day in Lexa's room. For the first time since they had met, they were able to finally sit and get to know each other.

"So you were chosen to be Commander? Just like overnight?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. As you know when Nia revealed she had Ontari, when a nightblood is found they are supposed to be brought here to train under the commander."

"So how did you end up as Anya's second if you were trained under the commander?"

"When I was younger, before I came here, I was in Trikru as was Anya. We all learn to train in case we need to fight. It's kind of all our people know," Lexa chuckled to lighten the mood. "One day when all of the kids were training, I guess Anya and a couple others were watching us, and she said she wanted to take me in as her second."

"So how long did you train with her before you went to Polis?"

"Four years."

"Four?"

"I was eight when I became her second. I was twelve when I was sent to Polis, and I was sixteen when the commander's spirit chose me."

Clarke nodded.

"See we usually never trained in Trikru with actual blades. I had a friend in Trikru, and we were playing and training with some swords he found. He managed to get me off balance, and he cut me arm. At first it looked like the fabric was just wet, then Anya went to bandage it, and then I was sent to Polis."

"So how'd you become commander?"

"When a commander dies, there's this ritual that you go through, and all of the nightbloods enter the conclave and fight to the death. The last one remaining is the Commander."

"But if your blood is so rare, why would you fight to the death? If the Commander's spirit chooses you, why kill all of the others?"

Lexa shrugged, "I don't know. It's just our way."

"Well, maybe you can finally be the Commander that changes your ways. Lead them into a new way of living."

"A life of peace."

Clarke nodded.

"And you will lead your people into the coalition."

"I'm not really their leader."

"But they trust you, they look up to you, and you're respected. How are you not?"

"I'm not Chancellor. I'm just one of the hundred."

"The hundred?"

"On the Ark, anyone who was over 18 usually was floated if found guilty of a crime."

"Floated?"

"Released into space."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But when you're not 18 you become a prisoner."

"And you were one of them?"

"I was one of one hundred."

"What did you do?"

"I tried to help spread the information my dad was floated for."

Lexa sat there in confusion, so Clarke elaborated.

"The Ark was only supposed to be temporary, so at some point it wasn't going to be able to sustain life. Well my dad was an engineer, and he found out that the Ark had a limited amount of oxygen supply left. He wanted to tell people, he thought it would bring people together to work to fix the problem. Instead he was arrested for treason and floated. I tried to finish his job, and I was made a prisoner."

"So how did you end up on the ground?"

"Due to the limited supply of oxygen, they were going to have to start getting rid of people to save the oxygen. But they wanted to see if the ground was survivable, so they sent the hundred juvenile prisoners because we were expendable."

"Well I'm sorry you were made a prisoner, but I'm glad you came to the ground."

Clarke smiled, "me too."

* * *

The two girls spent the rest of the day walking around Polis and talking. Lexa showed Clarke the things she loved in Polis, including the food booths, then they went back up to the girl's room to relax. Lexa ended up falling asleep on the couch across from the blonde who had managed to find some paper and drawing utensils. She noticed the girl's natural beauty, and she decided to draw the peaceful commander

* * *

Clarke noticed that Lexa moved around a little bit in her sleep, and she smiled to herself as she continued to draw. Clarke was almost done, she was just adding detail to the drawing when the subject suddenly woke up gasping.

"Hey, it's alright," Clarke rushed to Lexa's side and comforted her. "It was just a dream."

"It wasn't. It was more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"The Commanders before me, they talk to me. They were trying to send a message. They're angry. Blood must have blood has always been our way."

"And they don't want you to change that."

"They think it may be dangerous."

"Hey, everything comes at a price, things aren't just given to you. Life's _not_ that easy."

Lexa nodded and looked over to the table where Clarke had set the drawing down. She picked up the board and examined the photo.

"Oh," Clarke tried to take the drawing back. "That's not done yet."

"You drew this?"

The blonde nodded.

"It's good."

"Thanks."

"You like art?"

"I do, I love it."

"I'll get you some more supplies," Lexa smiled.

"You don't have to do that. I have plenty back at Arkadia."

"Well, you can have some for when you're here."

Clarke smiled and nodded, "thank you Lexa."

Lexa smiled and moved closer to the girl, and the two held each other's gaze. It seemed as if time stopped, and everything around them disappeared like they were the only people in the world. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the two stepped away from each other as Lexa spoke up, "enter."

"Heda," Titus said as he walked in with the guards carrying a large box. "I have gift for Wanheda from King Roan."

Clarke looked confused as she stared at the box.

"Well," Lexa looked over to the blonde. "Shall we open it?"

Clarke nodded, and Lexa looked towards her guard and signaled for him to open the box.

When the front of the box was opened, it revealed a man in chains, covered in blood, and gagged with a bag over his head.

"Take off the bag," Clarke said with a soft tone.

When the bag was ripped off of the man's head, it revealed a person neither of the girls had seen since the night at Mount Weather.

" _Emerson_?"

* * *

 **A/N- well that's all for this chapter. Please read and review, leave your thoughts and suggestions, I love to read them (: Also feel free to check out my other stories. Warning: I may not be updating very often. Sorry, this took so long, I'm working and getting ready to off to college. SO my schedule is onyl getting busier. I will do my best ot update my stories as quickly as possible. And I usually update them in order based on stats of each story (i.e. which one has most recent views or comments or messages, etc.) Anyways, hopefully you guys liked this chapter, please don't give up on my lack of updates! Thanks for reading! xx**


	9. A Leader's Choice

Chapter 8

 _3RD POV_

* * *

Clarke was in shock when she saw the last of the Mountain Men in front of her, and she didn't notice him lunge towards her before she was already being choked by the man.

"Stop him," Lexa ordered. "Put him in a cage!"

Once the guards took Emerson away, Lexa rushed to Clarke's side, "are you okay," she asked as she tried to help the blonde.

"I'm fine."

"Heda, what say you on the Mountain Man?"

"Wanheda shall decide his fate."

"Heda-"

Lexa silenced Titus, "leave us."

The man bowed and left the two girls.

"Clarke," Lexa said getting her attention.

"I believe he deserves death."

"Clarke."

"His men killed thousands of grounders, and they tried to kill my people."

"What about blood must not have blood?"

"He shall be the last of it."

"How does that make things right?"

"I think it satisfies both of our people. Once we defeat the last of the Mountain Men, then we shall move forward and blood must not have blood shall be enacted."

Lexa nodded, "okay."

"I'm gonna head back to my room," Clarke stated.

Lexa nodded and with that the blonde left.

* * *

"So Clarke wants to kill this man, but won't let us go to war?"

"She says that since he committed treacherous acts on both of our people, it would be a just death."

"I mean I guess that makes sense, but killing him and then saying you won't kill the sky people is only going to aggravate everyone," Anya explained.

"What else can we do?"

"She wants to move towards peace. How is killing one man a path to peace."

"It rids the Earth of his people," Lexa stated defending the blonde's position.

"If you want to move towards peace, then Emerson is the first step."

"That _monster_ can not be forgiven of his acts against our people, Anya."

"And he won't be."

"What are you saying?"

"Banish him. Let him live the rest of his life alone. Place a no kill order on him. Let time haunt him for the rest of his life."

"Clarke will want his death."

"If you banish him, you give him a fate worse than death."

After talking to Anya, Lexa called in Titus to discuss the decision, but Titus sided with Clarke seeing that he was in favor of not changing Grounder ways. After arguing for an hour, Lexa ordered her guards to get Clarke so that she could make the final choice.

* * *

"You sent for me?"

"Yes. We have called you here to discuss the fate of the last of the Mountain Men."

"I thought his fate was death," Clarke said confused as she looked at the other three.

"I don't normally agree with their kind, Heda, but Clarke is right. Blood must have blood, at least when it comes to the Mountain Men."

"What's the other option," the blonde asked.

"We banish him," Lexa says.

"How is that equivalent to the amount of men he killed?"

"We banish him to the land outside of the farthest clan," Anya spoke up. "Then place a no kill order on him-"

"No kill order? He killed-"

"The result is living the rest of his life alone, with only time to haunt him."

"A fate worse than death," Lexa stated.

"Commander, he killed thousands of your people, how can you just banish him?"

"If Anya's proposition works, then he will be haunted with his memories and he will suffer for the rest of his life."

"Wouldn't the grounder ceremony bring him more suffering?"

"It would lead to his death which ends the suffering, this options gives him an eternity of suffering over the loss of both his people and his power."

"And what if he comes back? Then what, banish him again? What if there's more people out there that you don't know. What if he makes more allies."

"If he comes back then we will kill him, but if he lives out his sentence, then he wouldn't be harmed."

"Commander, this is a waste of time," Titus spoke up. "You've given the girl the ability to choose the man's fate, and she chose death."

"I am giving her another option to consider, and while it might not change the final result, at least it is there."

"I need more time."

"Heda, we can't waste anymore time-"

"The choice is Clarke's. You have until sundown, his sentence will be carried out tonight."

With that Lexa and Titus walked out, leaving only Anya and Clarke.

* * *

"How could you propose something like this? After everything he did to your people. To you!"

"My interest is whatever will keep Lexa safe," Anya said.

"Emerson being alive only keeps her in danger."

"One man versus a coalition of warriors."

"What are you talking about?"

"If Lexa wants to try to propose that we no longer follow our current system of justice, then Emerson must be the first step."

"He killed thousands of your warriors."

"And the Sky People have just as many. Yet you all are still alive."

"That's a different scenario."

"Is it? They hunt us in order to use us as blood bags for treatment. You attack peaceful men sent to protect you, and before that you started a war with us."

"You attacked us first, remember?"

"You burned 300 men alive, then another 300 innocent soldiers, and let's not forget Finn killed innocent villagers just to ensure your safety."

"Killing people in war is different than hunting them to use them as medical tools."

"And yet to us the mountain men and the sky people are no different."

"We are not nearly as bad as the Mountain Men. They went after my people too, Anya."

"That's not the point."

"Then get to it, or so help me-"

"The point is, if you want Lexa to spare your people's lives, then we must also spare his." Clarke didn't respond, so Anya continued talking, "Too many people are still upset over Lexa's proclamation to be merciful towards your people, if we then turn around and kill Emerson just to please you, there would be an uprising, and Lexa's life would be at stake."

"I don't understand, wouldn't they want him dead?"

"Yes, but taking his blood, while sparing the blood of your people seems irrational, especially since you are the one who influenced the commander to make the first decision."

"So then the people would only be mad at me. Lexa would be fine."

"Lexa will stand in between you and anyone who wishes to harm you, Clarke. While some dare not defy the Commander, if enough defy her, she can be overthrown. Her protection of you is her weakness."

"Emerson's life is my decision, she has no say."

"But she gave you the ability to choose. Your decision is a reflection of her wisdom."

Once again Clarke didn't respond.

"I know this is a hard decision for you Clarke, but this time, it's not just you or your people's lives on the table, Lexa's life also lies in your hands."

With that Anya left the girl to her thoughts.

* * *

Soon enough sundown had came, and people gathered back in the throne room. Emerson was tied up in the middle of the floor to a tree stump. Clarke, Anya, Titus and Indra were standing to the side of Lexa, who was sitting in her throne. Many other warriors and ambassadors stood opposite of them and waited for Lexa to speak.

Lexa stood and rose her hand, silencing the crowd, "tonight we decide the fate of the last of the Mountain Men. Wanheda," the Commander motioned for her to move forwards. "What is this man's fate?"

Clarke walked down to Emerson and looked the man in the eye. The man growled at her through his gag. Clarke smirked and began to speak, "where I'm from, the penalty for this man's crime is death."

The crowd began to erupt as the ambassadors and warriors reacted to Clarke's statement. Lexa rose her hand, and they were back to being silent.

"But," the blonde stated. "To this man, death would be the easy way out. I sentence this man to be banished from the lands of the coalition."

Hearing this Emerson struggled trying to reach for Clarke.

"A fate worse than death," she said to the crowd before approaching the man. "May you live forever as the memories of your people haunt you until the end of time."

Emerson continued to struggle as the guards came to take him back to his cell.

Clarke turned back to Lexa, and the other girl nodded before silencing the crowd once more.

"Let this be the beginning of a new age. Where blood must not always be answered with blood. Let us begin to make the move towards peace."

With that the commander dismissed everyone. The room was quickly evacuated, leaving behind Indra, Anya, Titus, and the two leaders.

"Thank you, Clarke," Anya said as she and Indra left.

Clarke nodded and then looked over to Lexa who was sitting back in her chair, more relaxed than Clarke had ever seen.

"It was a wise choice you made, Clarke," the commander said. "I know it was a hard decision for you to make."

"I did what was best for our people."

Lexa grinned.

"Heda," Titus spoke.

"Yes?"

"What are we to do now?"

"We train our warriors in case we need to go to war, and we continue with the nightblida, they still have much to learn."

Titus nodded before walking out, slightly frustrated by the previous events of the day.

* * *

On Titus's way to his room, he ran into the guards holding one of the Sky People.

"What is this?"

"We found him with the sacred symbol."

"Take him to the basement."

The guards nodded and walked off, dragging the person with them.

As soon the guards were out of site, Titus turned back around and walked into the throne room.

"Heda," he said interrupting the girl who was speaking to the blonde.

Lexa glared at the man.

"Sorry for the interruption, but may I have a word with you?"

Lexa nodded, "excuse me, Clarke."

"Sure," the blonde nodded.

* * *

"What is it Titus?"

"Heda, the guards brought in someone, we believe him to be Skaikru."

"Then we must have Clarke verify if it is their leader."

"No, I don't believe it was."

"Then where is he?"

"He's downstairs."

"Why? If he means no harm, he must be let go."

"Heda, he was taken because he possessed the sacred symbol."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Look into it, but do not kill him."

"Sha, Heda." With that Titus walked out and went to the basement.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Lexa said as she walked back into the room where Clarke was.

"No, don't apologize."

"Where were we?"

"You were talking about before you were brought to Polis."

"Right," Lexa smiled. "It was great. We would train, but the kids would mostly just play around. We were taught a few skills, but for the most part, things were simple."

"It sounds like it was a lot of fun."

"It was. Even after Anya took me in. I used to piss her off so much."

"How," Clarke chuckled.

"I would be late to training because I'd be trying to make new friends."

"You? Making friends," Clarke joked.

"I know, hard to believe I had fun."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. I miss not having to always be so serious, sometimes I wonder where I would be if I hadn't had to go to Polis."

"I'm sure not much would be different."

"Maybe, or maybe I'd still have a lot more people in my life."

"That's not your fault Lexa."

"It is. I ordered the death of Gustus."

"After he tried to poison you."

"The Ice Queen went after Costia because she was special to me."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Costia."

Lexa frowned as she looked down at her hands.

Clarke reached out and held the girl's hands, "hey."

Lexa looked up into Clarke's eyes.

"It's not your fault."

The two were unaware that they were subconsciously moving closer to each other until they could feel their breaths on their face.

Clarke cleared her throat and stepped backwards, "you need to give yourself a break sometimes, Lexa."

Lexa nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"I don't know anything about Clarke or that symbol!"

Titus was busy with Murphy in the basement trying to figure out what he knew about the sacred symbol.

"Then how does Skaikru have possession of our most sacred symbol?"

"Sacred symbol? It's a corporate logo."

"Wrong. This is the sacred symbol of the Commander to whom I've dedicated my life. Now you will tell me how you got it."

"I told you ten times, Jaha gave it to me."

"The chancellor?"

"Yeah. He said it was the key to the city of light. And the woman who isn't actually a woman, is just a computer program."

"That program ended the world?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Murphy sighed as he told Titus what he had been taught on the Arc.

* * *

The next morning the two leaders were walking side by side through the streets of Polis. Lexa enjoyed showing the girl her second home. She told stories about when she first arrived, and the stories they were told about it when they were younger.

"One day, I was playing with some of the older children, and we'd pretend we were the Commander's guards. We'd pick one person to walk in the middle of all of us, a couple of us would be guards while others were opposing warriors. We'd rush the group of guards who did their best to protect the commander, then the commander would fight the remaining warriors after they got through."

Clarke smiled as she listened to Lexa. She was amazed at the girl's memory and she was happy that the girl had a fun childhood. But she also realizes all that the girl had to give up in order to become the commander.

"Clarke," Lexa said to pull the girl out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just lost in my thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was imagining what things were like for you. You gave up a lot, Lexa."

"I had to."

"For your people, I know. But what about yourself? How much have you given up for the sake of your people? I'm not saying a leader can't be selfless, that's actually a good thing, but...Sometimes you have to do things that are best for you too."

Lexa smiled, "come on," she reached for Clarke's hand. "I want to show you something."

Clarke smiled and held the girl's hand as she followed the commander. They walked out to a random field on the outskirts of the city. There was a circle of rocks and destroyed grass where Clarke assumed a fire had been made, and a small makeshift cover in the trees where there was a random door under that seemed to lead underground.

"Is this where you kill me," Clarke joked.

Lexa looked confused.

"See on the ark we have this tapes that play old movies and shows from the ground. A random field in the middle of nowhere is usually where someone is murdered."

"Well, then the answer is no." Clarke chuckled at the girl's confusion. Lexa rolled her eyes and lead the girl to the door, "I found this place when I was younger. It was an escape on the days, though there weren't many, when I got to just hang out." She opened the door, and the two climbed down into the bunker.

"This place is beautiful, Lexa."

"It's nothing too fancy."

"I know but the candles, the blankets and stuff, I've found my fair share of bunkers, and they all look like shit compared to this."

"Well, it's just a place I go to when I'm stressed."

"Thank you for showing me this."

"The only other person who knew about it was Costia."

"Did you two come here often?"

"Usually. It's not frowned upon for nightbloods to make friends and stuff, but it's not necessarily encouraged. Especially since during the conclave you may not make it out alive."

"So what do you do here?"

"We'd usually just hunt, make a fire, and talk. Catch up on each other's lives. I didn't get to see her much until after my conclave."

"How did Titus feel about that?"

"He felt the same way about Costia as he does about you."

* * *

The two girls spent an hour in the bunker, talking about how Polis was before Lexa became commander. Clarke enjoyed getting to know more about the Commander, she felt honored that Lexa felt comfortable enough to share things with her.

When they got back into Polis, they headed for the tower. They were headed back to the throne room, so that Lexa could give the nightbloods another lesson when Titus stopped them.

"Heda," he said as he quickly approached the two girls.

"Titus?"

"There's something you need to see."

Lexa nodded and the two girls followed Titus into the throne room. Instead of the group of nightbloods, the two girls were faced with a small group of grounders and a girl with a bag over her head.

"What is this?"

"There has been a situation."

"What happened?"

"Heda," one of the villagers spoke. "Our village was attacked by Sky People. We have taken one prisoner."

"Show me."

The man ripped the bag off of her head to reveal one of Clarke's friends, her face was covered in blood, her eye was swollen, and she was gagged. At first glance Clarke couldn't recognize her, but she got a better look, and gasped.

"Octavia?"

* * *

 **A/N- heyyy an update, sorry for the wait, and thanks for the patience. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. R &R much appreciated (:**


	10. The Ingredients of War

Chapter 9

3RD POV

"What what the hell is going on here," Clarke asked in disbelief.

"She and other members of Skaikru destroyed our village."

Octavia squirmed and tried to talk through the gag.

"Take that gag out," Lexa said. "Let her explain."

"Is this true?"

"No," Octavia stated.

"Lies, she was there."

"I was there, yes. But I was there to warn them. I didn't participate in the destruction of their village."

"Octavia. I want to believe you," Clarke said empathetically. "But you realize, the evidence does point to you."

"Clarke, I didn't do it. Pike sent people to destroy the village, he's he's after the surrounding land. He will stop at nothing to protect Arkadia."

"Then why not come to Polis to inform us," Lexa questioned the girl.

"I wanted to try to save them first. I swear to you, I only went to the village to send them a warning."

"She threatened us," the grounder man said. "She came that morning and spoke lies. Then that night they attacked, our village destroyed, and she was on the hill overlooking us."

"Is this true, Octavia?"

"Yes, but I tried to rally up forces to go against Pike's forces. But by the time we got there, the village had already been attacked."

"Well then," Lexa said. "I'm sorry. But I have no choice but to keep you here as a prisoner."

"Heda," the grounder spoke up. "We demand justice, Skaikru must pay. Not just for this village, but for the fallen warriors that were massacred outside of their camp."

"Justice will be done," Lexa stated, cutting the man a cold look. "But not tonight. We will come back to this matter, but for now, we will take her prisoner."

The man growled, he was clearly frustrated with the commander. Titus watched the man closely, and stayed alert. The grounder began to turn away when suddenly he rushed towards Clarke and the Commander. Lexa drew her dagger, and quickly placed it in the man's side. He dropped his weapon and fell to the floor. The men behind him soon rushed towards the Commander, but they were stopped by Titus who pulled out his dagger and defended the two girls.

Soon the dispute was over as the injured men and Octavia were taken away.

Lexa returned to her chambers with Clarke following close behind.

"Don't kill Octavia."

"I never said that was going to happen."

"But I know you're thinking of it."

"They seek justice."

"They also attempted to kill you."

"He is mad with he change that has occurred. I have already told you and Titus never forgets to remind me. Blood must have blood. It is our way. And trying to change it will not go smoothly."

"So then call it even. He tried to attack you, and he accused Octavia of attacking their village."

"I can't do that. You know I can't Clarke."

Clarke shook her head, "then what are you going to do?"

Lexa shrugged, "I will decide along with the other ambassadors."

"Well I believe Octavia, and you need a unanimous vote to get anything through. And so long as your plans threaten her life, I will stop them."

"Is that a warning?"

"No. It's a promise." And with that Clarke stormed off.

Lexa was meeting with Titus and Anya about what to do with the men and Octavia.

"As far as I am concerned, Heda, they should all be out to death."

"Octavia has been a good warrior Titus, we can't deny that. And I do not believe she destroyed the village."

"Let's not forget how she threatened you and Clarke when you were dealing with the mountain men."

"Would you not do the same had that happened to you? We can't hold anymore anger towards that night. It is done and she has since forgiven us for hiding the events of the missile from them."

"And what of the men who attacked you," Anya asked.

"We are trying to change our ways. Blood must not have blood. If I sentence them to death, it would be against my new platform."

"Normally I would agree, but this is different, they could plan another coup, just as Nia tried."

"Nia failed."

"Just because Nia failed does not mean that people do not agree with her."

"So we banish them."

"They could still come back, and in greater numbers."

"Then we place a blockade around Arkadia and place a kill order on them. The three men, Octavia, and the rest of Skaikru."

"You want to advance the kill order?"

"I can not let anymore of my people come to harm. I will still allow them to bring their leader, Pike. But there will be a kill order."

"And what of Clarke," Titus asked.

"You know she won't like this kill order."

"There's no other choice. If what you both say is true, and that people find this new change to be a weakness, then I must show them that I am not. But I must stay with my original stance. Blood must not have blood."

"Yet," Anya commented.

Lexa nodded, "Skaikru will still have the rest of the 7 days to bring me Pike."

"Then it is done," Titus said. "Would you like me to announce it?"

Lexa nodded again, and Titus left, leaving her alone with her former mentor.

"Advancing this kill order will not please Clarke."

"Indeed it won't. But it is my only choice in order to prevent breaking this coalition."

"And what if she tries to come back? Will you lift the kill order on her?"

Lexa pondered the question and shrugged. Anya nodded, realizing she should give Lexa time to herself. She quickly left and closed the door.

Lexa was meditating when Clarke burst in.

"Advancing the kill order? Are you serious right now Lexa?"

Lexa sighed, "yes. It honors our agreement, but it provides justice for what was done."

"And what about me?"

"The kill order begins tomorrow at noon. Any member of Skaikru will be killed if seen crossing over into our land. Including you."

"Really?"

"However, I would like to invite you to stay here."

"What as you prisoner? No way."

"No, as my guest."

Clarke stood there confused.

"The choice is yours Clarke," Lexa said as she stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare my armies."

That night, Titus and Lexa were discussing the arrangements for the kill order.

"I have the two fastest horses for Octavia and Clarke to get back behind the line before the blockade and kill order is placed."

"Actually I have asked her to stay as my guest."

"Lexa, I beg you to remember my teachings. Love is weakness."

Lexa rolled her eyes and began to walk away, "I will not hear this again."

 _"Yes you will_ ," Titus insisted. "Your feelings for Clarke put _both_ of you in danger. You must fully enforce this kill order. She must return to Skaikru, that is the _only_ way she remains safe. Don't make her pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did."

 _"My_ mistakes?" Lexa hissed. "Azgeda cut off Costia's head and delivered it to my bed. And I _still_ let them into my alliance _. I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty_!"

"I'm sorry Lexa. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yes you did. But you mean well. I know that. But the choice is Clarke's, not mine."

Early the next morning, Clarke went into Lexa's chambers to say goodbye. The brunette wasn't in her bed, so Clarke stood in the entryway, then she started down the hallway when the commander walked in. Clarke was about to speak, but it was almost as if Lexa read her mind, "when "when do you leave?"

"Now," Clarke said. She walked closer to the other girl, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lexa assured her. "They're you're people. That's why I," she paused, knowing this was not the right time. "That's why you're you."

Clarke offered a small smile, "maybe maybe someday we will owe nothing to our people."

"I hope so."

Clarke extended her arm and the two said goodbye, "may may we meet again," Clarke said. She turned to leave when Lexa spoke.

"May we meet again."

Suddenly Clarke felt a rush of emotions. Those four words brought her back to that night on the mountain. And all of her old feelings that she did her best to hide were pushing their way to the surface. She knew she couldn't stay, but she hated to leave. Gently, she leaned in and kissed Lexa. The two girls cried as they kissed goodbye, yet as each tried to pull away, the other continued to linger into the kiss. Things heated up as Clarke slid Lexa's blouse off of her shoulder. She gently led her to the bed, and they had a memorable goodbye.

They were laying in bed afterwards when Clarke spoke up, "If Octavia and I are to make it behind the lines before-"

"Shhh," Lexa hummed.

Clarke smiled and began to trace down Lexa's back, following the outline of the girl's girl's tattoos.

"This is beautiful."

"I got it on my ascension day. A circle for each nightblood who died when the commander chose me."

"I thought you said there were nine novitiates?"

"There were," Lexa muttered.

"What happened to number eight," Clarke questioned. "There's only seven circles."

Lexa turned to face the blonde, "can we talk about something else?"

"We don't have to talk at all," Clarke suggested.

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke. And as things continued to play as they had before their last goodbye, the two girls made sure that they made it known to the other that this would not be their final goodbye.

Despite leaving late, Clarke and Octavia managed to make it back to Arkadia before the blockade and kill order were officially enacted. They were just behind the line when they slowed their horses.

"So what now," Octavia asked.

"Now," Clarke sighed. "We have a week to overthrow Pike and bring him to Lexa."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"We find enough people who disagree with Pike to stand with us."

"And for those who refuse to stand with us?"

"We respect their choice."

"And how will that help us?"

"Those who stand against Lexa will be punished, they will be greeted by the Commander of Death."

Back in Polis, Lexa, Anya, and Titus are holding a meeting to further discuss the details of the blockade.

"Once they overthrow Pike, there will be no need for the blockade," Lexa stated to Titus.

"But Skaikru still voted Pike in control, they allowed for this tyrant to rule, so they still must be punished. They rejected the coalition, we should not welcome them back into the alliance."

"Azgeda allowed someone as horrible as Nia to rule as queen, yet we allowed them to be a part of the alliance," Anya commented.

"Yes, but things have changed. They see Lexa as weak, we need to make an example of them," Titus argued. "Remain at a ceasefire, but do not reinstate them into the coalition."

"Skaikru's previous leaders welcomed the alliance, and now that Clarke is in Arkadia, we have a stronger chance that they will overthrow Pike."

"Heda, you are putting your faith in some girl," Titus growled. "She has no experience leading, only the other kids she came down with."

"And yet look what they have become," the commander stated calmly. "She managed to rally them to defeat 300 of my warriors. She helped us take down Mount Weather, and she will help them overthrow Pike, and bring justice to us and a newfound peace."

"Lexa's right," Anya said. "You underestimate Clarke. And you forget that Lexa once was that young and inexperienced girl, chosen by the commander before her to lead our people."

Titus sighed and faced the younger girl, "so what will it be, commander?"

"We will allow Skaikru to rejoin the coalition, but we will keep the blockade until they are proved trustworthy again. This will allow us to keep an eye on them in case history repeats itself."

Clarke was reunited with her friends and they were all meeting in the med bay to discuss their plans to get rid of Pike.

"I really don't think there's a chance we can overthrow him," Monty said. "He's got everyone terrified of the grounders, my parents included."

"Besides, he's he's got control of the guard, there's no way we stand a chance," Jasper added.

"And Bellamy sides with Pike, without Bellamy, we can't persuade the guard to even think about joining our side," Octavia mentioned.

"No,"Clarke shook her head. "There's another way. Indra said Bellamy was with Pike's men when they attacked the warriors outside of Arkadia. She said he was the only reason she remained alive. Maybe he's starting to see how bad Pike is."

"Well the only way to find out is to send the only person he cares about," Raven said as she looked towards Octavia.

"I'll talk to him, but I make no promises. After I broke Clarke free, he hasn't spoke to me. He arrested Lincoln for standing up for another grounder."

"He's our only chance to getting an inside man, Pike trusts him, if we can persuade him, we will have a better chance at succeeding."

"And then what," Jasper asks. "We just ask him to kindly step down? Like he would ever do that, and even with Bellamy its it's still going to be one hell of a fight."

"Jasper's right, there's there's no point in overthrowing Pike if we take out half of our people while doing it."

"So we take him when no one's looking," Clarke said. If we get enough people on our side, and enough guards to look the other way, then we can take Pike to Polis and end the blockade."

Everyone nods.

"I can probably make something that would knock him out long enough for us to get him on the other side of the blockade," Raven said with a shrug.

"Perfect. Raven, you work on that, Octavia," Clarke said pointing to the girl. "Your job is Bellamy. Monty and Jasper, you guys work on seeing who supports Pike and who doesn't. I'll work on arrangements with my mom and Kane." Clarke sighed. "We have six days to take Pike to the Commander."

"Or prepare for war," Octavia added.

NOTES: Hey guys! Long time no see. College sucks and its a lot of work, plus working to make money. Anyways I'm sorry, I havent updated in like..mm 2 years...but for anyone who is still interested in this, here you go! Also thank you for reading and keeping with this account if you are still following me. Anyways thanks again, and as always, RR much appreciated. PS if you want a life outside of school, dont be a math major (IT SUCKS)


End file.
